Where There's Smoke
by kendraDrake
Summary: When Jaleena has to travel to the X-Mansion to help with a new student, she gets a close look at Gambit and Jubilee's lives. After months of separation, Remy and Leena will finally have to face each other and their emotions. Luckily, the women of Gambit's life think they can help. Rated for later M scenes. Sequel to "Wisps of Smoke."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, but the OCs are all mine. I have no expectations to profit from this story and am purely putting it out there for my own and other people's enjoyment.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Jaleena stared out the small window as the plane began to taxi into the airport. It had been a long flight, and hours of nervous energy were beginning to take their toll. She easily attributed half of her nerves to excitement in seeing her daughter Jubilee again. She had been absent from the last fifteen years of her daughter's life, so she treasured every opportunity to be near her. The other half of her nerves were dread at not only having to face her estranged husband Remy Lebeau again but also getting to meet the woman who now held his heart.

Jaleena had had the opportunity to keep in close contact with Jubilee, talking on the phone at least once a day, often sharing the phone line with her adopted daughter Keesha so that the three could laugh and chat together. They had been apart for about six months, enough time for Jaleena to recover from some of her more serious injuries [see "Wisps of Smoke"]. Leena had enjoyed every moment she spent talking with her daughter and getting to know her better, having only had the opportunity to get to know her for about a month during the previous visit.

When Professor Charles Xavier had contacted her about a new student at his school, Jaleena had been only too excited to volunteer to come to the U.S. to help. Her background in mutant research and passion for exploring mutant powers on a scientific level made her a perfect candidate to help with this particular student. Leena was looking forward to the opportunity to work with him, but she was even more excited about getting to spend some quality time with her daughter. Naturally, Keesha had been furious to not be allowed to come on this trip, but Jaleena promised that if it looked as if she'd be staying for a while that she could join her later. At least at the start, she wanted to be able to give Eric Anderson, the new student, her full attention.

While it was wonderful to be staying under the same roof as her daughter, there was the problem of Gambit and Rogue living there as well. Her feelings for her Remy were confused. She had left her family in an effort to protect them, watching them from afar and letting them believe she was dead. When they had arrived unexpectedly at her new home, Jaleena had been forced to face the fact that she'd spent fifteen years pining over a man who had literally had no idea she was alive. Their interactions had ranged from steamy to frigid during the visit, especially after Leena had discovered he was already in a relationship with another one of the X Men.

Jaleena knew that no matter what she had to face this trip, it would all be worth it to have the opportunity to see her daughter and meet her friends. She closed her eyes as the plane rolled slowly closer to the airport. Remy, on the other hand, was a different story. They had spoken on the phone a few times since they'd last seen her, particularly about the trip or about something connected with Jubilee. Each conversation had been awkward and stilted. She was torn between aching to see him again and dreading the coolness and distance he'd placed between them in the last weeks he had spent at Ballenger Academy.

Idly, she moved to twist the plain silver ring that normally rested on the third finger of her left hand. She met bare skin and looked down, unused to the indentation and pale skin where her wedding ring used to rest. As she had packed her things, Leena had decided that she should remove it for the trip. Wearing it would likely only cause problems. She hadn't been able to leave it behind though, so she had strung it on a simple chain that she wore beneath her coat. She fisted her fingers in her hands and looked out the window again as the plane inched closer to the terminal where she would deplane. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to prepare herself for the next few weeks of impending emotional turmoil. Mentally, she recalled the evening when she'd first found out more about Gambit's girlfriend.

_Jubilee and Jaleena were curled up in her bed pretending to watch television but really just enjoying the opportunity to be together on the eve of Jubilee's departure. Jaleena had been recovering for the past couple weeks, having been in a deep sleep for five days after a particularly bad injury. She still wasn't able to get up and move around much yet. Jubilee was twisting a few of the long strands of her mother's hair around her fingers, and Jaleena was idly rubbing her daughter's back. Several times, Jubilee had opened her mouth as if to speak, but had closed it resolutely each time, almost as if she were hesitant to broach a certain topic. When it happened for the fourth time, Jaleena nudged her, "Whatever you're thinking about, you might as well get it out of your system."_

_Jubilee bit her lip for a moment and then looked up at Leena. "I don't know. I don't want you to go into lecture mode if I ask." When Jaleena only raised an eyebrow, a small smile curving her lips, Jubilee continued. "It's about Gambit." The curved down into a frown. Jubilee pointed at her mother's face, "That's what I mean, you're getting ready to tell me it's none of my business." _

_Jaleena sighed and pressed Jubilee's head down on her shoulder. "It's impolite to point." She waited a few seconds while she listened to the younger girl sigh dramatically. "It is your business though. We are your parents after all. So shoot," she said with her own sigh of defeat. __Jubilee tried to sit back up, but Jaleena held her in place, trying her best to avoid allowing Jubilee to study her emotions on this particular topic. "Ask your question, Jubilee. I'll promise to answer it."_

_Jubilee was silent for a moment as if she debated how to phrase things. The "one question" in Jaleena's words had been clear, and she wanted to phrase her question to get as much information as she could. From her experience so far, both Leena and Gambit were pretty tight lipped about their relationship. "So...," she began, "Gambit hasn't been back to see you at all since you woke up. Meanwhile, he was here for almost the entire time you were sleeping. I know you guys must have had some sort of fight or something, and I want to know what it was about."_

_Jaleena sighed again in resignation. "I wouldn't say we had a fight. I think we just came to an agreement that it might be best if we didn't spend much time together before you left." When Jubilee tried to pull away again to argue, Jaleena tugged her back down again. "All right, all right. Here's the lecture first. We've both told you that we're not going to be getting back together, Jubilation. I have my life here. The two of you have your own lives back in the states. It's just been too long."_

_"That is such a cop out, and you never answered my question," Jubilee grumbled._

_Jaleena smiled at the disgruntled tone. "Didn't I say 'first'? Implying I would get back to your question." When Jubilee only grunted in response, she continued. "We didn't fight. But he didn't like a particular topic I brought up, and it put him into a bit of a bad mood."_

_"And that topic was..." Jubilee prompted._

_"His girlfriend."_

_Jubilee stiffened and had to stifle a giggle. "His girlfriend? You mean Rogue?" She pushed up, and this time Jaleena let her sit upright. "You know they can't touch each other, right? Like can't even kiss?" At her mother's confused stare, she explained. "Rogue's power is that she can drain a person's life force when she touches them. She can't really control it, so she can't touch anyone- -at least not skin-to-skin contact."_

_Jaleena tried to ignore the rush of relief she felt, knowing better to trust it, and asked, "But they are involved, aren't they?"_

_Jubilee sobered and nodded. "I guess so, but- -"_

_Jaleena frowned, "Jubilee, there are no buts. You don't have to be able to physically touch someone to have feelings for them. Think about how they interact with each other. Does it seem like they're a couple to you?" She couldn't help holding her breath as she waited for an answer. _

_Jubilee sighed and leaned back against the pillows. "Yes, then. They are definitely in a relationship. They're always flirting, and they touch each other a lot- - with gloves, I mean. I suppose everyone does treat them like they're together."_

_Jaleena pasted a smile on her face, taking another breath before responding. "Well then, that is that. Why would you argue otherwise then? Have they been together long?"_

_Jubilee rolled her eyes and pulled her knees to her chest to hug them. "Years. But I just wish that the two of you..." She trailed off as she stared moodily at the TV._

_Jaleena reached over to stroke her hair back, "I know you do, sweetie." Silently and against her better judgement, Jaleena wished it as well. "But it's not to be. And that certainly doesn't mean that we can't be friends, right? Things are a little strained now, yes, but they'll get better."_

_Jubilee sighed and cuddled back against her mother's side again. "I suppose so, but can I ask one more question? Do you promise to answer honestly?"_

_Jaleena smiled and hugged her, "Okay. Just one more. I promise as long as it's just one more. I'm starting to get tired."_

_Jubilee pulled back again, her face very serious. "Are you still in love with him?"_

Jaleena was startled out of her reverie when the passenger seated next to her stood to retrieve his items from the overhead compartment. She looked back out the window to see the luggage being removed from beneath the plane. She looked up and smiled her thanks when the man handed her carry on to her and offered to let her precede him down the aisle. Once in the airport, she made a quick pitstop in the restroom to apply some fresh makeup and brush her hair back into a thick braid. She smiled at herself, retraining her focus on seeing her daughter again. When she left the bathroom, she had an eager spring to her step and hurried toward the baggage claim.

Jubilee had agreed to meet her with her luggage, so she was unsurprised to see a yellow-clad figure sprinting toward her when she stepped off the escalator. She smiled and dropped her bag to rush forward to meet her in an exuberant hug. The both laughed and embraced for a few minutes. Once they calmed down a bit, she turned to the man who had bent to pick up her bag. She expected to see Wolverine since he was one of Jubilee's constant companions, but it wasn't Logan.

"Glad dat you made it safe," Remy Lebeau said quietly.

She stood for just a moment, awkwardly staring at him. Jubilee cleared her throat and bumped her mother toward him, and Remy pulled her into a one-armed hug, holding her a bit too close and for a bit longer than necessary. She thought he bent his head to inhale the scent of her hair, but quickly decided that was just her imagination. She drew back awkwardly and mumbled, "It's nice to see you, Remy." After blinking at him for a moment, she turned back to smile at Jubilee. She tucked her daughter's hand in the curve of her arm and began to walk toward the baggage claim, leaving him to follow. To try to overcome her nervousness at seeing him, she fired comments and questions at her daughter. "I'm so excited about being here. I hope that you'll take me to some of your favorite places while I visit. Will my room at the school be near yours?"

Gambit sighed, slung the strap from her bag over his shoulder and followed along after them.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading Chapter 1! This time around, the story is going to focus a lot more on Remy and Jaleena coming to terms with their past and present feelings for each other. I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review! Updates should be fairly regular.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Remy dutifully and silently carried Jaleena's bags up the stairs to her room, trailing behind her and Jubilee. It wasn't normally in his nature to keep his mouth shut, but he didn't want to push his luck with Jaleena. Yet. She had looked positively terrified when she'd seen him at the airport. It had been hard to just give her a light hug when he had wanted to just pull her into his arms and kiss her until she remembered she loved him. Or used to. But it wasn't the time for that; it was far too early. What they'd been telling Jubilee for months was true. They barely knew each other at this point in their lives, and rushing things certainly hadn't helped in Ireland.

Besides, he was enjoying watching the two women together. Jubilee was even more bubbly than she usually was, and Jaleena was just beaming her happiness- -at least until she looked at him, then she sobered and got a weird look on her face. He couldn't read her, but she seemed to cringe away from him every time he got near her, so he was keeping his distance and enjoying the view. Particularly at that moment as she climbed the stairs in front of him in her light blue yoga pants.

Jubilee turned around to attempt (again) to draw him into the conversation and saw the direction of his gaze. She rolled her eyes and immediately turned back around. They had spent quite a bit of time together, and she'd prodded him for all of the details he could share about her mother—how they'd met, the rather shabby wedding, their transition into parenthood. He had answered all of her questions until she'd started prodding him about his present feelings for Jaleena. He'd done his best to avoid those questions, but she was a smart kid and had put two and two together when he told her that he and Rogue weren't an item any longer. He wished he could add things up as quickly and simply as she did.

The last week he'd spent at Ballenger Academy had been torture. He'd had to come to terms with a lot of his emotions as he kept his distance from Leena. Delving into emotions was something he dreaded doing at any time, let alone when he was in the same building as the source of some of those emotions. He was more of a man of action and didn't see the point in wasting time talking about feelings when you could just do something about them. Thank God for Ororo. With her calming presence and thought-provoking questions, she'd help him realize some important things. So he had made a list:

What he'd said to Leena in anger was true. They didn't know each other.

No matter how he and Jaleena felt about each other, Jubilee was what really mattered, so they had to at least make peace for her sake. At some point.

He was still angry. Scratch that. He was furious that she had allowed him to think she was dead for so many years.

He wasn't going to be able to really tell if he still loved her until he could forgive her. And according to Stormy, he might just love her based on a lot of complicated factors she explained but he didn't quite understand. He figured he didn't need to know the why, just whether he did or not. So the jury was still out on that question.

Before he could deal with anything relating to his feelings about Jaleena, he needed to be honest with Rogue.

The last one had been the hardest, but he'd done it, and for once in his life, things had turned out all right rather easily. Not at first, but eventually.

_"Remy, can I talk to ya for a sec?"_

_Gambit turned, surprised to find Rogue standing in the doorway of the library. She had been the last person he would have expected to seek him out. The last time they'd spoken he had told her about Jaleena and had been candid about what had gone on while he was at Ballenger Academy. She had not taken it well, and there had certainly been a lot of broken objects in the room before she'd stormed out. She had been avoiding him for the previous two weeks._

_"Sure, cher." He set down the paper he had been reading to give her his full attention, his expression wary._

_She pushed the paper aside and sat next to him on the couch. "Ah wanted to apologize to ya for everythin' that happened a few weeks ago." _

_He shook his head. "You got not'ing to apologize for, cher. Remy done the wrong, and he deserved everyt'ing you t'rew at 'im."_

_Rogue nodded. "Ah agree with that part. You were a jerk." She smiled at him while saying the words, "But Ah've come to terms with it."_

_He blinked at her, completely surprised. She was over it. Already? "Uh…" he trailed off, not sure what to say._

_"Yeah," she said, "Ah know. Ah was awful surprised, too. The first week, Ah was just so damn mad! Ah wanted to wring your neck every time Ah saw ya. But it took me a little while to realize that that's all Ah was: Angry. Ah felt betrayed, that part was clear, but Ah didn't feel heartbroken." She paused to meet his gaze. "Shouldn't a girl be heartbroken when the man she loves tells her he's been with another woman?"_

_He pressed his lips together, affected by the note of vulnerability in her voice. He held out his arms, and she crawled into his lap so he could hold her. If he knew one thing about Rogue, it was that any sort of physical contact was like a balm for her since it had been so absent in most of her life._

_She rested her forehead against his shoulder and took one of his hands into her gloved ones. "Ah think it bothered me more that mah heart wasn't breaking than it bothered me that you cheated." She explained. "And that just made me madder 'cause Ah didn't know what Ah was feelin'. Ah talked to Logan about it, since he was over there with y'all."_

_He shuddered, "God help a man, if you talked to Logan, Remy surprised you here right now."_

_She laughed her signature, throaty laugh. "Aww, it's not that bad. Ah know he was upset about you not tellin' anyone about Jubilee, but he's a smart guy. He pays attention to a lot a things that most people miss." She squeezed his hand. "He helped me understand what you went through while you were over there, and it helped me be a little more forgivin'." She leaned back to peer up at him. "Now don't take that to mean you're off the hook, 'cause yer not. Yer goin' to owe me for a while, Remy Lebeau." When he tried to give her one of his most charming smiles, she just rolled her eyes. "That ain't gettin' ya no where anymore, sugah. Ah still love lookin' at ya and being around ya, but we were doomed from the start, ya know?"_

_He sighed and hugged her tighter. "Dat be true, cher. Remy really does love you though, you know dat right?"_

_She nodded and rested her head against his shoulder again. "Ah know. It's just different from how you love her." _

_When he remained silent, she looked up at him again in question. He shook his head. "Remy don't know how he feel, cher. It been a long time."_

_Rogue just smiled and squeezed his hand. "You'll figure it out, sugah. Just give it time."_

Since then, Remy hadn't noticed much of a change in their relationship. She still sought him out, and he still flirted with her every chance he got, but it was much more light-hearted. He was grateful that he had been able to maintain their friendship with no strain save for the first few weeks after their "break up."

When they reached the room Jaleena would be staying in, he stepped inside to put her bags down and turned to find both women staring at him, Jubilee looking expectant and Jaleena looking…with that weird expression again. What the hell did that mean?

"Thanks, Remy." Leena said, and it was followed by an awkward moment of silence, Jubilee clearly trying to tell him to do something with weird gestures. He ignored her and looked back to Leena, who just smiled tightly. "I suppose we'll see you at dinner?" she asked, though she didn't seem thrilled by the prospect.

"Sure, Dat'd be nice." He responded as he turned to head toward the door, Jubilee followed him, but all he did was scowl and close the door in her face, effectively leaving her in the room with her mother. The last thing he needed was romantic advice from a seventeen year old. Besides, he had to get started on #1 on his list, and he couldn't do that if she would barely speak to him. He had plans to formulate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After to Jaleena had tossed and turned for a few hours, she decided to give up on trying to get some sleep. The combination of time change and jet lag had her body confused, leaving her feeling restless. She showered and dressed and a pair of loose leggings, a tank, and a long flowing sweater. After she combed her hair into a tight braid, she headed downstairs to explore more of the mansion. Jubilee had given her a quick tour the day before, but most of the time had been spent in meeting all of her friends. Luckily, that had kept them busy enough that she had successfully avoided Gambit for the majority of the evening.

After wandering the quiet, dark halls, she finally decided to settle in the library. It had a beautiful set of bay windows with the pillow-filled window seat. She curled up in the window and looked out at the New England fall. There was a rolling lawn before her, littered with fallen leaves. A path wound across the landscape and into a distant stand of trees. It was mid-October and the climate here was very different from what she was accustomed to it home on the island. She found herself enchanted with the brightly colored leaves. As she sat in the window, the sky gradually grew lighter. She watched a figure jogging away from the mansion along the twisted path.

Jaleena felt relaxed and content and must have drifted off to sleep for a short time because she was startled when someone entered the room. The woman she had seen running gave her a small smile. "Mornin'" she said in a husky voice, "It isn't often that Ah see anybody else up and around at this time in the mornin'. Am Ah disturbin' ya?"

Jaleena uncurled from her seat at the window. "No, of course not." The woman was dressed in typical runner's attire of leggings, a forest green zip up fleece jacket, gloves, and a toboggan that she had pulled low on her head. She had bright green eyes and lush red lips that were curved into a welcoming grin. Jaleena smiled in return and gestured toward the window. "I couldn't sleep, and it's such a lovely view."

The woman crossed the distance between them to stand next to her and look out the window as well. "Well would ya look at that," she murmured, "It is. Ya know Ah've lived here for years and never noticed what a pretty picture this window is."

Jaleena gestured toward the seat. "Would you like to join me? My name is Leena. I'm Jubilee's mother."

The woman's throaty laugh was her initial response. "Sugah, everyone around here knows who ya are. I'm Anna Marie. It's nice to finally meet ya. We've all heard a lot about ya. Have you had a chance to meet Eric yet?"

Jaleena shook her head. "Not yet, but I plan to find Dr. McCoy after breakfast so he can introduce us."

Anna Marie nodded, "Poor kid sure is having a rough time. We really do appreciate ya comin' all this way to help him."

Jaleena just smiled, "It really is my pleasure. It's a sneaky way to get to see Jubilee and meet all her friends."

The woman laughed again. "Ah'll bet! She's been talkin' for weeks about ya comin'."

Jaleena folded her hands in her lap and looked out the window again. "I've been looking forward to it as well. It has been almost six months since we last saw each other. The distance is a terrible strain. I don't know how I got along all those years without any contact with her."

Anna Marie nodded and they both stared out the window, silent for a few moments. "Ah know it wasn't the best circumstances," Anna Marie said, changing the subject, "but it sure was a pleasure having your students visiting."

Jaleena smiled brightly. "I know they enjoyed themselves as well. I hope they behaved."

Anna Marie's deep throaty chuckle filled the room again. "They were just fine. It has been a long time since Ah've worked with kids that young though. I'm not sure how y'all do it. Remy said there's only six of ya teaching the whole school?"

Jaleena nodded. "We manage all right, though I certainly could use an extra pair of arms and eyes certain days."

"Ah hope Ah'm not bein' rude askin' this," Anna Marie said, "But how do you know they'll all turn out to be mutants?"

Jaleena shook her head. "We don't. Initially the school was set up just to help mutant teens who were in need of mentors. In the past few years, we were able to get the funding to be able to take in anyone who needed a place to stay. This resulted in a lot of younger kids who were roaming the streets getting a good home." She shrugged. "Some of the children may turn out to be mutants. Others may not. I think that's okay though. We really hope that it will help build connections between those who do and do not have powers, to allow them to see that they're really the same in all the ways it matters."

"Huh," Anna Marie said. "Ah never thought of it that way, but it is a good idea." The two lapsed back into a companionable silence until the shouts of teens began to echo in the hallways. "Well, Ah better get some breakfast and grab a shower before Ah have to cover my first class." She smiled. "It was a pleasure meetin' ya, Leena. Ah'm sure I'll see you around soon. If ya get up early again tomorrow, yer welcome to run with me."

Jaleena smiled up at the woman and nodded. "I think I'd like that. I'll look for you in the morning."

Anna Marie waved and headed off. Jaleena took one last look out the window before getting to her feet herself. She wanted to grab something to eat as well before she met with Hank McCoy to learn a little more about the student she would be working with.

Gambit had just finished his shower and had tugged on a pair of loose slacks when the door to his room crashed open. He looked up in surprise to find Rogue in the doorway, a huge grin on her face. He raised an eyebrow and resumed toweling his hair as he asked, "Where's de fire, cher?"

She grinned and plopped down on his unmade bed, tugging off her hat to finger-comb her long auburn and white locks. "Ah just met yer wife!" When he looked up in surprise, she continued. "Ah like her—a lot. She sure is sweet and nice. She invited me to sit with her and we chatted for a while."

He dropped the towel and opened a bureau drawer to pull out a long-sleeved tee shirt. "And she did dis after you told her you was Rogue?" He sounded skeptical, and when she didn't immediately respond, he paused to look at her.

"Well…" She trailed off. "Ah did and Ah didn't." At his raised eyebrow, she continued. "Ah told her my name, just not my code name. Ah figured she wouldn't know me as Anna Marie, and Ah could get the chance to talk to her a bit, ya know? It wasn't exactly a lie."

He shook his head as he tugged the shirt on. "Dat's going to cause problems once she find out de truth," he warned. He moved back into the attached bathroom to grab a brush to pull through his long hair. "What did you talk about anyway?"

Rogue's eyes twinkled mischievously, "Wouldn't ya like to know, sugah?"

He leaned out the doorway to narrow his eyes at her. "Yeah actually, Remy would. Dat be why he ask de question."

She just laughed. "Not you. We talked about Eric and Jubilee, and a little about her school. Ah really do mean it, Remy. Ah like her. It makes me happy for ya."

He walked back into the room after he'd tied his hair back. "Dat's good to hear, cher. T'ank you for sayin' it."

She just smiled and got to her feet to give him a tight hug. "Ah better go get ready. Ah got class in an hour."

Remy sat back down on his bed for a few minutes after she left, trying to picture the two women curled up together chatting like old friends. He shuddered. No good could come of that once the "I remember when…" stories started coming out. There was a lot about his past he'd rather not have to talk with Leena about.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So I realize I'm taking some liberties with which students would actually be at the mansion at this point and time. I fully realize that X23 only met and built a relationship with Jubilee and Gambit when Jubilee was a vampire (and obviously not Gambit's daughter). But since it is fanfiction, I guess I can do whatever I want in my AU. ;)

Chapter 4:

Jaleena walked down a set of stairs toward Dr. Hank McCoy's lab. She was a bit nervous to meet him, though they had already been corresponding electronically for the many years. Since they both had an interest in science and how it related to mutant powers, they had always picked each other's brains about new theories or hypotheses. They just had never met in person since most of their communication had been over email or the occasional phone call. And she had never imagined he was the "Beast" that lived and worked with Jubilee and Remy. When she got to the door, she nervously patted at her hair, hoping that most of the strands remained coiled in the braid. She tugged at her sweater, took a deep breath, and turned the knob.

She walked into pure chaos. One side of the room was on fire, and she recognized Laura and Bobby from Jubilee's introductions the night before. Bobby was trying to put the fire out by shooting streams of ice at them, and Laura was trying to explain to Beast what had happened.

_First things first_, Jaleena thought. With a narrowing of her eyes, she was able to pull away all oxygen from the flames, causing them to die out immediately, and then she turned to listen to what Laura was saying. "…didn't want him to be lonely. Bobby was just going to go in for a minute, and I was going to close the door right after him! I would have healed before the burns even hurt, and Bobby would have been fine in his ice form. It's not like he was going to melt."

Beast was just shaking his head. "We have told all of you that there's a reason this area is off limits. Eric cannot contain his powers yet and gets very nervous about exposing people, so opening the door at any time will result in situations like this. It isn't his fault, nor is it yours. You must exercise more caution and respect the fact that he does not want to be disturbed. You will just have to be patient and wait for Eric to be ready to open the door himself."

Bobby was the first one to notice her standing near the door, most likely because he had been trying to figure out how the fire had died away so quickly. "Hey there, Jubilee's mom." She smiled in greeting, and turned to find Laura and Beast looking at her as well.

Watching a blue, fur covered man blush was definitely an interesting occurrence as his skin turned slightly purple for a few moments. "Jaleena! I'm so sorry for all of this confusion." He gestured wearily around the lab which now contained equipment that was either frozen solid or burnt to a crisp.

Jaleena just laughed and walked forward with her arm outstretched. "Trust me, it makes me feel like I'm back at home."

He gently took her hand in his to shake it briefly. "It is an absolute joy to finally meet you in person." She nodded her agreement, still smiling. At least the ice had been broken- -at least figuratively, she thought as she noted that one of Beast's tufted ears had ice particles stuck to it.

Bobby came over to join the threesome and grinned up at Jaleena. "Are we going to get to see you work with Eric?" he asked eagerly. "Jubilee said you were the only one who could get near him."

Laura interjected at this point with a pointed glance at Bobby, "That is actually what caused this in the first place. Bobby bet Jubilee that he could get into the box."

"The box?" Jaleena asked.

Beast sighed. "The fireproof container where Eric has been staying since he joined us here at the school. The students have given it a rather inappropriate nickname."

Bobby made a face behind Beasts back, causing Leena to giggle. "I would say you were more than welcome to watch, but I think it might be better if you wait for me to get to know Eric first, don't you think."

Bobby wrinkled his nose, clearly not liking that answer. "I guess. But you will let us watch later, right?" When Jaleena nodded, they turned to head out of the room, Laura mumbling an "I told you so," just as they were walking out the door.

Leena smiled up at Beast, "Kids, right?"

"They certainly keep things interesting," he laughed and then hopefully asked, "I don't suppose we could start over and pretend you didn't walk in during such an embarrassing situation?"

Jaleena shook her head emphatically, "Please! Let's not. If we did, I'd be a bundle of nerves again, worried about making a good first impression."

He threw his head back and laughed, "It is good to see that I was not the only one who was anxious about our first meeting." He gestured toward the aptly named "box" and asked, "Shall we get to work?"

At her nod, he led her over. He pressed a button and foam covered the small, circular window in the metal door of the container. As it melted, it cleared the blackened residue and allowed Jaleena to peer inside where a boy sat. She knew little about Eric Anderson besides the facts: he was fourteen years old and was unable to grasp control of his powers which caused almost everything around him to periodically burst into flame. What started as an occasional problem had increased in severity with his anxiety. Charles Xavier had taken him in when he had burned down half of his high school. Since his arrival, he'd spent almost all of his time in the protective container, the inside of which was continually bathed in flames. Thus far, none of the X Men had been able to get inside to speak with him, so all communication took place through a speaker system. As she watched, Eric looked over at them. In the swirling mass of flames that was his body, she could just barely make out his eyes which were a deep, chocolate brown. As soon as he saw them, he began to speak, his voice sounding tinny as it came through the speaker system installed on the outside of the box.

"I swear I didn't mean to, Dr. McCoy. I told them to stay away and that I didn't want anyone to come in, but they opened the door anyway."

Beast smiled reassuringly, "I am very aware of that, Eric. You have nothing to be concerned about. In fact, I'd like you to meet someone. This is Dr. Grayson. She is the specialist I told you about who may be able to help you."

"Hello, Eric," Jaleena said, standing on her tiptoes to make certain he could see her face. She watched as the flaming figure moved closer to the doorway. He said nothing, only looked at her, his gaze skeptical. "I'd like to help you learn to control your powers. My abilities allow me to control air molecules, so I should be able to help you without you hurting me."

The brown eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you. I've had other people try to help, and I just end up hurting or killing them. The gaze moved back to Beast. "I keep trying to tell Dr. McCoy that there's no use even keeping me alive. The only thing I am good at is destruction."

Jaleena heard Beast sigh, but she didn't move her gaze from Eric's. "May I show you something, Eric?" His angry gaze swung back to her, and the flames seemed to shrug. "Would you hold your hand up, please?" She asked. When he did so, she placed her hand against the glass, forming a cushion of thick air between her skin and the hot surface to keep from burning herself. Keeping her gaze locked with his, she concentrated as hard as she could. It was one thing to use her powers in the air around her, but it was something completely different to try to do it through a thick pane of glass. When she shifted her gaze to his hand, he did as well, and she could hear his gasp as well as that of Hank McCoy.

For the first time since he'd arrived, Erik Anderson's hand wasn't on fire. He moved the hand, turning it almost as if he couldn't believe it was possible. When he was assured it was, in fact, his hand, his gaze swung back to hers. "You're doing that?" he whispered. When she nodded, he looked back at his hand again, flexing his fingers. The next time he looked at her, she saw the one thing she had been looking for in his eyes: Hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The next day, a small group was gathered in the school to try to inspire hope in another inhabitant of the mansion. Rogue, Storm, and Jubilee were gathered around a table in one of the empty classrooms. Gambit was supposed to be entering any minute to "guest lecture" the class, but Storm had already sent her students off for a period of free study (though Jubilee had stuck around, naturally). Having seen Gambit make no attempt to even speak to Jaleena in the three days she had been here, the three had decided to take matters into their own hands.

When he walked in and saw the empty room, Gambit's eyes narrowed on the women. He shook his head and started to back out of the room, but Rogue leaped to her feet to grab his arm and drag him into the room. Unfortunately, he refused to release the door knob, so the two ended up in a bit of a tug-of-war, which caused Jubilee to practically fall out of her seat laughing. When the hinges to the door started to whine in protest, he admitted defeat and let Rogue lead him to a chair.

He shook his head at them, "Uh uh. Remy have a feelin' he know what dis is about, and he ain't interested in de advice of t'ree busy-bodies."

Storm only smiled. "Unfortunately, you are surrounded by women who care about your happiness."

Gambit rolled his eyes. "Maybe Remy happy just de way he is." He jerked his thumb in Jubilee's direction, "Beside, dis pipsqueak don't need to be involved in dis. It just gonna give her de wrong idea."

Jubilee only pouted for a moment before she sat up straight. "This 'pipsqueak' has more at stake than anyone else here. Well, maybe except you." She grinned, "Besides, I'm your secret weapon. I know more about mom now than you do, so I am going to be indispensable."

He only rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to Rogue, "And what you gonna get outta dis?"

She just smiled. "Let's just say Ah want to live vicariously through your relationship. Since ya broke mah heart and all, Ah figure ya owe me a good romantic comedy."

Gambit groaned and dropped his head on the table. They all leaned forward to hear his mumbled complaint, "Remy feel like a man on death row."

Storm only smiled and patted his shoulder. "We have several good ideas, Remy. I know that we would like you to at least consider them."

He grunted and sat back in his chair, looking as if he were facing a firing squad. "Who gonna start de torture?" he asked in a pained voice.

"Ah will!" Rogue exclaimed. "Ah think ya should go big. Ah'm thinking you start it out with a declaration of yer love! Then a romantic dinner: candle light, roses, a moonlit walk." She winked at him, "Maybe some snuggling on a bear skin rug in front of the fire."

"Euwww," Jubilee interrupted. "Remember that they _are _my parents, so let's cut down on the mental pictures." She shuddered. "That won't work anyway. Right now she won't even stay in the same room as him. I have a much better idea."

Remy sighed and made an "on with it" gesture with his hand, "Go ahead, Petite."

She grinned and rubbed her hands together. "I think we need to get them stranded somewhere, or lock them in a room or something. That way she'll have to talk to him, and he can sweep her off her feet with his Cajun charm."

Remy shook his head. "And you t'ink locking up a t'ief and someone who can manipulate locks with her powers is going to work?"

Her face fell. "Oh. Yeah." She looked to Storm, "That just leaves you."

Storm smiled. "I think perhaps my plan would be the best option, and perhaps the most simple. I think that in these situations, the truth is the easiest way to move things forward. From what I understand, Remy, Jaleena is unaware of the fact that you and Rogue are no longer involved?" When he nodded, she continued. "Perhaps if you tell her that, she may feel less awkward around you. Perhaps it is all of the incentive she needs to try to mend fences with you."

He shook his head. "Remy doubt dat, Stormy. De last time we was together, she be de one to turn me down flat. Tellin' her dat Gambit be single ain't going to make much difference. Besides, she don't trust not'in dat come easy. Leena learn early in life to 'preciate t'ings dat she have to work for. In fact," he looked at Jubilee and then Rogue, "It be best if she keep believin' dat Anna Marie and Remy still be an item."

When they looked surprised, he rubbed his jaw in memory. "Jubilee don't know dis about her mama, but she got one heck of a jealous streak. If Rogue be willin' to play along, Remy pretty sure he can get her attention." When Rogue nodded, an eager grin on her face, he looked back to Jubilee. "Den we have de ot'er half of de plan. You remember how Remy first won yo' mama's heart?"

Jubilee looked puzzled for a moment, and when the light bulb went on, she jumped to her feet and pumped a fist in the air. "Perfect!" When the other women just looked at her in puzzlement, she explained, "My mom's a bookworm, right? So if he can just get involved in the project she's working on right now and make it so she has to work with him, she'll have to spend time with him, and talk with him, and that will get him in the door!"

The others were silent for a moment before they smiled, seeing the logic and possibility in the plan. They bent their heads together and began to plan.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is short, but I'll make up for it with tomorrow's chapter, which is a bit longer. Please leave a review to let me know you're reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: This chapter gets a bit steamy toward then end, so if you're weak of heart, skip the rest of the chapter after Leena falls asleep.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Jaleena was exhausted. She had only spent a few hours with Erik today, mostly just talking to him through the speaker system, but having to use her powers for such a long period of time and with such force had drained her. She had spent several hours with him each day, and she felt like she was making headway in getting him to trust her. Nevertheless, she wasn't making the progress she had hoped and was feeling disheartened. There was also the fact that she was drenched in sweat from having been so close to the metal container for so long. It certainly didn't have any problems radiating the heat from all the fire inside, and she hadn't had any energy to spare to cool herself. To top the day off, Beast mentioned that Gambit had also been working with Erik and that he'd like the two to meet and share their observations. She really didn't have the energy to deal with Remy today, so she'd promised Hank that she'd meet with him tomorrow.

As she walked back to her room, she rolled her shoulders and head. Her muscles were tense and sore from straining to use her powers all day. As she was walking down the hall, not paying much attention, she literally ran into Anna Marie. The woman grabbed her arms to steady her, "Whoa, sugah! Are ya all right? Ya look beat."

Jaleena looked up with a weary smile, "Oh, I'm sorry, Anna. It's just been a long day…" Her words trailed off as she got a good look at the other woman. Anna was wearing a very cute black dress that showed off her long, impressive legs, a pair of three-inch heels, and black gloves that reached the middle of her upper arms. What dismayed Leena the most was the gorgeous red hair that fell in waves around her face. She felt as if the bottom had dropped out of her stomach. _No no, _she thought. _Don't let it be her. She's so nice and beautiful, and I like her._ Her suspicions were confirmed when one of the students dashed up the hallway and said, "Hey Jubilee's mom! Hey Rogue!" and disappeared around the corner.

"What's wrong, honey?" Anna Marie asked as Jaleena took a few steps away from her. "Ya look like you seen a ghost."

Jaleena shook her head and placed a hand against her breastbone. "Oh, no. I'm sorry, Anna Marie. I just… I must have gotten a little dizzy there for a moment. I apologize." When Anna reached her hand out to help her, Jaleena did her best not to cringe away. To disguise it, she placed a hand to her head. "I just think I need to get something to eat."

When Anna Marie offered to help, she declined, saying she was going to freshen up in her room first.

Rogue stood in the hallway until Jaleena closed her door behind her, and then she grinned, even if she felt a little guilty. Jaleena really had looked miserable when she realized who she was. She'd also likely figured out Rogue's plans for the evening thanks to the fancy dress she borrowed from Jean. Rogue reached up to press the button on the headpiece she was wearing (why not take advantage of X Men technology when she could?). "Phase one is complete! She's ready for you now, Jubilee."

Jaleena sighed and leaned back against the door. She had spent the past few mornings jogging around the compound with Anna Marie and had genuinely enjoyed the time they'd spent together. Each time, the other woman had her hair gathered under the same big toboggan hat. Anna Marie had regaled her with all sorts of stories about Jubilee that had made the time fly. She had counted the woman as one of her first friends here. Jaleena pushed away from the door and walked to her bed, allowing herself to fall face first onto the mattress. She wracked her brains to try to recall anything she might have said about Remy during the time they spent together. Rogue had known the entire time who she was, so what could Leena have said to put her foot in her mouth? Jaleena groaned and pressed her face harder into the mattress.

She didn't move when her bedroom door burst open, and Jubilee bounded inside. "Hey mom! Rogue said she saw ya in the hallway and that you looked like you'd been through a blender."

Jaleena just flopped onto her back to look at her daughter tiredly. "Jubilation, why didn't you tell me that Rogue's name was  
Anna Marie?"

Jubilee looked puzzled. "I don't know. You never asked. Should I have?"

Jaleena just covered her face with her hands, so luckily she didn't see her daughter cover her mouth to hide a snicker. Jubilee moved forward to grab her arm and pull her up to her feet. "I waited to have dinner with you, and I'm starved, so let's get going."

Jaleena just groaned but let herself be dragged to her feet and out the door. They were almost to the kitchen when Jubilee groaned. "I forgot a paper I wanted to show you in my room. Go ahead in, and I'll be right back!"

Before Jaleena could protest and tell her they could look at it later, Jubilee was off at a sprint headed back in the direction of her room. Once she was around the corner, Jubilee tapped the communicator in her ear to whisper, "She's headed to the kitchen now. Ready for Phase three! By the way, I think it's working!"

After watching her daughter disappear, Leena sighed and tried to tuck a lock of hair that was hanging in her face back into her braid where it belonged. She took the last few steps into the kitchen and barely held back a groan when she realized the room was not empty. Remy stood at the sink, drinking a glass of water. The only word she could think of to describe him was "delicious." He wore black dress slacks, and a red dress shirt that matched his eyes, which he had conveniently left unbuttoned about halfway to show off his chest. He hadn't yet pulled back his hair, letting it fall around his face in sexy disarray—just the way she had always liked it.

Before she could back out of the room, he turned and saw her. "Wow, cher, you look rough," was his greeting.

_Just great_, she thought, _yet another person telling me I look like garbage._ She realized she might not care as much if she hadn't just seen how fantastic Rogue looked. The comparison was hardly flattering. He pulled out a chair for her, and since she was too tired come up with a creative way to escape him, she sat. _Jubilee will be back any moment_, she told herself, not feeling an ounce of guilt that she was planning on using her daughter as a barrier between them.

He took the seat across from her, "Remy know you be tired, but he want you to know dat he really does want to be friends wit' you, Leena. It be less awkward for Jubilee, plus Hank say dat we goin' to be workin' wit' Eric together. Remy don't know why you be avoidin' him since you got here. Maybe it be de way we left tings in Ireland. Remy want to say he sorry for de way he acted."

Jaleena looked at him and sighed. She knew he was right. She couldn't avoid him completely, especially if she were going to be here for a while. She nodded, but didn't say anything. He let them sit in silence for a while, leaning back against his chair and stretching so the shirt was taunt against his chest. She barely withheld a sigh and quickly redirected her gaze to something else- -anything else. He seemed at ease with the silence, but it started to wear on her. Where was Jubilee?

"So what are you and Jubilee doing tonight?" He finally asked.

She blinked herself out of her stupor. "Uhmm…having dinner I think. Then she said she had some homework to work on. I'm really just looking forward to a hot bath." Oh boy, what a thing to say to him. Her feet curled in her shoes as she waited for him to say something wicked and flirtatious in response.

To her surprise (and disappointment?) he just nodded. "We don't have tubs in any of de guest or student rooms. If you want, you can use mine." He smiled at her in a kind way, in a "I'm not interested" way. "Remy gonna be goin' out on de town tonight anyway, so he won't be around to get in de way."

"Oh, that's very nice of you, Remy." She wasn't sure what else to say, trying to think of a way to refuse the offer, "but- -"

She was interrupted as Jubilee and Rogue entered the kitchen. "Sorry, mom," Jubilee said, "I ran into Kitty in the hall, and she wanted to tell me what Laura and Bobby did the other day. Why didn't you tell me?"

Jaleena just looked at her for a moment, Laura and Bobby? Oh. That. "Sorry, Jubilation, it slipped my mind with everything else that's been going on." The girl shrugged and moved to the stove to put a few plates of food together for them.

Jaleena watched as Rogue sidled into the room to run a hand along Gambit's shoulder in what was clearly a familiar caress. Leena had to clench her fingers together under the table to keep herself from reaching to slap the hand away. Jubilee dropped a plate loudly in front of her, and Jaleena realized that she had been scowling at the couple as they chatted about their plans for the evening.

"Anyway, we be goin'," Gambit said as he stood. He pulled a key out of his pocket and dropped it on the table in front of her. "Just leave de door unlocked when you done wit' de tub."

"But- -" she began to protest, but the two were already gone, laughing as they walked down the hall.

Around a mouthful of food, Jubilee asked, "What did he give you a key for?"

Jaleena picked it up and frowned at it. "He said I could use his tub."

Jubilee grinned, "Cool. That was nice of him to offer to let you use his bathroom. He's got one of those tubs with jets and stuff, and you look like you could use it."

Jaleena just glared at her daughter as she took her first bite of dinner, letting her clearly see how little she needed to be reminded of her appearance.

When Jaleena crawled into bed that night, she felt completely wiped out. She sent Anna Marie a quick text apologizing for interrupting her date to tell her that she would be too tired to get up and run with her in the morning and laid back against the pillows. She tried to relax, but found that she couldn't. Groaning, she realized that she smelled like Remy.

Jubilee had been right, his tub had been worth the awkwardness of having to undress in his room and crawl into his tub. The jets had felt wonderful against her sore muscles, and even though she'd promised herself she would be in and out, she lounged in the tub for at least an hour, reheating the water at least once to keep it nice and hot. Unfortunately, she hadn't thought ahead to bring her own toiletries, so she'd had to use his shampoo and body gel. His cigarette case had been sitting on the back of the toilet, and after smelling the scent of his special blend of tobacco, she'd helped herself to one, so now the scent was also clinging to her hair. She had thought to bring a change of clothes, but Jubilee had taken them after she offered to be helpful and wash the clothes Leena had been wearing all day. She couldn't muster the energy to be angry with her daughter for taking her clean clothes as well as the dirty ones when it must have surely been an accident. As a result, she'd had two options: She could walk down the hallway in a mansion full of teenagers in a towel. That wasn't going to happen, especially since she'd be walking out of Gambit's room. So she'd gone with the second option. Feeling like a thief, she'd dug through his clothing to grab the first few items she could find that would fit. She had been too tired to take them off when she got back to her room, and she couldn't find the energy to get up and change into her own clothes now.

After tossing and turning, exhaustion won and she fell into a fitful sleep. Of course, when she dreamt, she dreamed of him.

_She was 18 again, and she and Remy were in their own apartment. It was late, and he had just taken his turn checking on Harrison. She still felt half asleep when he crawled back into bed to wrap his arms around her, coaxing her to face him. She was ready to complain until she felt his lips on her neck and his hands sliding under the hem of her loose tee shirt. She made a soft sound in her throat and slid her arms around him, turning her face so that his lips could find hers._

_ As she slid her hands down his back, she realized he'd already discarded his clothing before coming back to bed. His skin was hot to the touch, and his kiss was gentle. Just his fingertips drifting over her skin as he removed her night clothes. When he lowered his head to her breast, she arched her back and moaned, her fingers buried in his short, spiky hair. She was so lost in pleasure that she barely noticed when his hair began to grow, and his weight increased, pressing her harder into the mattress. _

_When he lifted his head to look at her, his face had filled out and was more angular, and his hair fell down around them. Present-day Remy moved up her body to kiss her again, this time more aggressively, demanding that she give him what he wanted. His hands were no longer gentle as he caressed her, but she didn't mind, wrapping her legs around his so that she could feel the coarse hair against her own smooth legs. _

_She reveled in her ability to touch him as much and wherever she pleased, and took full advantage of running her fingers along the muscular contours of his body and in his silky hair. His skilled fingers and mouth made her body come alive, and she begged him not to stop. Instead, she begged for more. When he entered her, she cried out his name and suddenly felt as if she were spiraling out of her body, floating up higher in the air so that she could see that the bed was raised on a pedestal and was surrounded by complete darkness. The only light in the room seemed to be directed on their intertwined forms. When she continued to float higher, she realized that she was not the only one who was watching her and Remy. There was a man sitting in a wheelchair. He wore glasses and a had a neatly trimmed goatee. He was smiling nastily as he peered down at them. When she switched her focus to him, she realized that he was holding something in his lap: a bloody, squalling baby._

She awoke with a scream dying in her throat.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Leena didn't show up for breakfast and Beast commented on her absence mid-morning, Gambit began to worry. Maybe they had come on too strongly the night before. Maybe she'd taken off. He shoved his hands into his jean pocket as he waited for Jubilee to come out of the classroom after he'd beckoned her through the window. His nerves were tense, and he wanted a cigarette badly. If she had left, she likely wouldn't have said goodbye to him, but she wouldn't leave without a word to Jubilee. When she popped out of the door, he tugged her down the hall to pull her into an empty classroom.

"What's up?" she asked, clearly surprised.

"Have you seen yo' mama yet today?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I knocked this morning, but she didn't answer. I poked my head in, and she was like passed out. I didn't want to bother her, so I just went to eat without her. She didn't even remember to lock her door, so I did it for her. Why?"

At her words, he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and he leaned back against the door in relief. When she just kept looking at him, he shook his head. "No reason. Beast jus' said he hadn't seen her in de lab today. She must still be sleepin'."

Jubilee shrugged. "Okay. What did you think happened?"

He just shook his head. "Not'in. You get back to class. Gambit will go check on yo' mama."

Jubilee gave him a weird look, but headed back toward her classroom, looking back at him once as she went.

Gambit couldn't keep the smile off his lips as he headed back up the stairs and towards Jaleena's room. She was still here. He still had a chance to make this work. He was a few yards away when he heard her scream. He dashed down the length of the hallway and slammed into the locked door. Damn Jubilee! He didn't hesitate to charge the door knob with kinetic energy to make it explode open.

Jaleena was sitting up in the bed, the sheets and her hair pooled around her. She was covered in sweat, and tears were running down her cheeks. She was hugging herself and sobbing quietly. When he looked around the room and found no danger, he dropped the cards he hadn't even remembered pulling out and charging to let them poof harmlessly in the air. He heard a noise behind him and noticed Logan and a few students in the doorway, and he waved them away. He knew she wouldn't want anyone to see her like this.

He said her name softly as he approached the bed, and when she didn't respond, he reached one hand out to touch her. She cried harder, so he slid into the bed behind her to wrap his arms around her. He once again felt relief when she turned to curl into his chest, her arms sliding around him as she sobbed against his shoulder. He leaned back against the headboard and pulled her into his lap, smoothing her hair away from her damp cheeks and rubbing her back until she quieted.

They remained still for a while, and Gambit was still carefully stroking her hair, enjoying the softness of it, when she seemed to realize where she was, and more importantly who _he_ was. Her body stiffened, and she immediately put distance between them, moving so far away she almost fell off the end of the bed. That was when he noticed that she was wearing his clothes. In spite of the situation, something primal came alive in him, and it took every ounce of his will power to keep from pulling her back to him and under him. When she blinked at him, one hand coming up to rub at her eyes, he reminded himself that this was definitely not the time. He shifted his position and asked, "You want to talk about it?"

Jaleena shuddered and then for some reason turned bright red. Shaking her head, she used the hem of the shirt to wipe at her eyes, exposing her smooth pale stomach. He shifted again, trying to remind his body that this was so not the time for that. He pushed up off the bed, needing to put some space between them. Even knowing the school's rules about smoking, he pulled out his silver case and lit a cigarette, taking a few deep draws from it before offering it to her.

She took it with shaking fingers, nodding her thanks as she took a hesitant breath. He moved to open the window in the room and then sat down in the desk chair that was a few feet from the bed. After a few more drags, she passed the cigarette back to him. When she finally spoke, she said, "Just remind me one more time that Onyx is dead."

Gambit paused in raising the cigarette to his own lips and leaned forward on his knees to bring him closer to her. He reached one hand out to turn her face toward him to get her to look at him. "Leena," he said slowly, "Onyx be dead. We killed him. You. Me. Jubilee. We got de revenge we deserved. He can't hurt no one no more."

She let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes, and he could actually see her body relax. Slowly, she nodded. He leaned back in the chair, inhaling deeply as he waited for her to collect herself. When she opened her eyes, he prompted, "What he do in yo' dream?"

Jaleena just shook her head, obviously not wanting to talk about it. He watched her expression go from horrified to something else. Her eyes darted to him, moving along his body in a way that made his blood heat before she turned bright red and jumped off the bed herself, moving to the far side of the room to tug on a long, heavy robe.

Gambit had no idea what that meant or how he should react. While he didn't really want her to connect him to Onyx, he did want her thinking of him, and the hunger in her eyes had spoken volumes. He took the opportunity to raise an eyebrow as she belted the robe tightly. He moved to the window to toss the butt of the cigarette out and commented, "Wit' de way you look in Remy's clothes, you welcome to borrow dem any time you want."

She flushed scarlet, apparently having forgotten what she was wearing. She shook her head emphatically, "No, it's not what you think. Jubilee- -"

He stepped close to her to press his fingers against her lips and shook his head. He had been trying his best to be her "friend" since she'd got here, and it was getting harder and harder to maintain that distance. Since she was clearly all right now, he'd make his exit. He stood too close for a second too long before he stepped toward the broken exit. He tossed a rakish grin over his shoulder and said, "Dat's okay. You keep dem" just as he walked out the door, pulling it closed behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

When Jaleena went downstairs to work with Eric, she was surprised to find Gambit already there. He barely glanced at her when she entered, his attention focused on Eric. She smiled at Beast, who was toying with some sort of mixture, and took a seat, not wanting to interrupt.

"Come on', homme, dere must be some girl you t'ink is pretty."

Jaleena rolled her eyes, but was surprised to hear Eric laugh in response. "I'm not 'fessing up until you tell me who you like."

Gambit's eyes flickered in her direction, and he gave an exaggerated sigh. "Ah, but Gambit love dem all. Dere just too many to pick jus' one. I t'ink Eric have much more refined taste, dough."

Eric laughed again, "Okay, okay. I do kinda like Laura. She comes down to talk to me every day."

"Ahh…" Gambit murmured. "Dat make sense. She a good one, Laura. Come a long way, so she probably understands you more dan most would. I t'ink you have decent taste for someone so young." He winked into the window, "You jus' be lucky you didn't say Jubilee. Gambit can be an overprotective papa if he need to be, and she too young for you."

Eric laughed again, and Jaleena was shocked. She'd never seen him this animated during any of their sessions. "She's older than me, Gambit!"

Gambit just shrugged, "Well, de fact remain dat Gambit be much happier dat you interested in Laura dan in his lil' girl. Anyway, it look like yo' ot'er teacher be here, so we better finish up what we doin'." He gestured for Leena to join them. When she peeked into the portal, she could see Erik sitting on a steel chair in the middle of the box. "Let's show de lady what we been workin' on."

Erik nodded, the chocolate brown eyes closing in concentration. "Okay," Gambit prompted, "Dis time, t'ink about Laura. Pretend she in dere wit' you. You need to pull de energy back into yo'self to protect her. You gotta be de one in control."

Eric's deep breath was audible through the speaker, and all three of them held very still. Jaleena heard him huff out a breath and suck in another one to hold. She began to lift her hand to the window, but Gambit captured it in his own. She was surprised when he held it for another moment as they both watched the boy inside struggle with his powers. To her surprise, the flames that normally fringed the window drew away, she watched as they gradually pulled back toward the seated figure, the blackened metal on the walls shining as it was revealed. Jaleena gasped, but quickly covered her mouth with her free hand to suppress it. Gambit glanced at her and smiled, squeezing the hand he still held. She watched, beaming at Eric as he struggled to maintain control. The flames did not disappear completely, but he was able to decrease the radius of the flames to about five feet. He let out his breath, and the flames shot back out to coat the interior of the container.

He sagged back into the chair, trying to catch his breath. "Dat was pretty good," Gambit said. "A full minute longer dan yesterday."

"Oh, Eric!" Jaleena exclaimed, "That was so wonderful!"

The deep brown eyes opened again to look at her, not looking as pleased with himself as she expected. "No. I can't hold it for longer than five minutes. This is all the farther we've got in over a month."

Gambit sighed, "You can't t'ink of it dat way, mon ami. It take time. It took lots of time for me."

Jaleena tried to smile reassuringly. "You had better believe it took a lot of time for him, Eric. Years! He was such a slow learner, I wanted to beat him over the head sometimes."

Eric looked surprised, his gaze flickering between the two of them, his eyes confused. Gambit laughed, "Gambit don't know about dat. Maybe he just not have a very good teacher," he teased Jaleena.

Eric rose from the chair to come closer to the door. "She taught you?" he asked Gambit.

Gambit nodded. "We was young and figurin' t'ings out toget'er. She a smart one, dis woman. You listen to her, and she make it easier for you. Once it make sense how it all work, it get real easy to control de power." He lifted a card up into view and charged it, allowing Eric to study the luminescent energy phasing through the card. Gambit tossed it lightly into the air to poof harmlessly. "You do it wit'out havin' to t'ink of holdin' it in."

Jaleena smiled. In the past few days, she and Eric had spent time getting to know each other, and she'd tried talking about the fundamental ways his powers might work, but he'd seemed uninterested each time. He had remained distant from her, not quite wanting to connect. "Would you like to know how my powers work?"

He looked at Gambit first, who nodded and explained. "It help you to see she make sense."

Eric looked back at her skeptically, but he eventually nodded. "Air molecules surround us. They move quickly or slowly, and that can affect heat. They are used to fuel different things—people's bodies or your flames, for instance. When I draw the air away from the flames, they lose the fuel they need to survive, so that's how I'm able to help you." She turned to Gambit and held her hands palms outward toward him. "Now, when Gambit here gets smart mouthed, as he often does, I can manipulate the air molecules around him to do this," she twisted her hands, and he shot into the air, his body twisting as she spun him. He let out an indignant shout, but she could hear Eric laughing. She grinned at him and held Gambit aloft upside-down for a moment before putting him gently back onto his feet.

She turned back to face Eric again and continued, "Now, trust me, I didn't know how to do this right away; it has taken years of concentration, studying, and practice to be able to use my powers so effortlessly. The same will be true for you, but it's incredibly hard at first. When I tried to use my powers without understanding them, I made some very serious mistakes, and I hurt a lot of people I care about."

Eric looked back and forth between the two again before he asked, "But you think I'll be able to do it? To get out and not hurt people?"

"Yes," Gambit and Jaleena said at the same time, smiling at Eric and then at each other. "So," Leena asked, "Are you ready to learn a little bit about fire?"

When Eric looked at Gambit again, Remy said, "I stick around to learn too if no one mind." Eric nodded, and they got started.

They worked through lunch and into mid-afternoon. Instead of looking worn out and defeated as she had every other day, Jaleena appeared to be bursting with energy. Gambit used the opportunity to invite her to grab something to eat from the kitchen with him. She eagerly accepted, and they talked about Eric's progress on the way out of the lab. "I can't believe what a change there is in his attitude! Yesterday he would barely talk with me except to ask me to manipulate things. This is so fantastic, Remy!"

He smiled at her, "He be a smart kid. He just have a rough time so far and no one to look out for him."

She nodded, opening the refrigerator when they entered the kitchen. She pulled out the making for sandwiches and set it on the counter. He moved to the other side of the counter to pull out bread, popping two pieces in the toaster since he remembered she liked that. "He really trusts you," she said. "It's wonderful that he has you as a role model."

Without realizing it, they fell into an old routine, passing condiments back and forth while they prepared their lunch. After they sat down at the table with their food, he picked up the thread of conversation, "It a good t'ing he here and dat you came to help. Gambit can help wit' de power flow, but he know not'in' 'bout de science. You still a good teacher, Leena."

She smiled, her eyes twinkling as she teased, "Oh, so now I'm a good teacher? I thought I was just terrible."

He grinned and took a big bite of his sandwich to keep from having to answer.

She just laughed and dug into her food as well. They parted ways after eating, and Gambit remained seated at the table as she left to search out Professor X to share Eric's progress. He twisted the piece of peppermint candy she had shared with him in his fingers, a smile on his face. Yes, they may have changed a lot in the past years, but it was good to know that some things stayed the same.

When Rogue stepped into the kitchen a few minutes later, she was shining wetly in a one-piece yellow swimsuit. A towel was slung around her neck, and she smiled. "Heya, sugah. How are things goin' for ya so far today?"

He grinned at her, and held up the piece of candy. When she looked amused and slid down to sit next to him on the bench, he explained, "Leena gave me dis piece of candy."

Rogue's eyes lit up and she smiled, "That has to be good news, sugah! Not all girls are willin' to share chocolate. What did you do to deserve it?"

He unwrapped the candy and popped it in his mouth, leaning close to share the details with her. Neither of them noticed when Jaleena reappeared in the doorway and froze, studying them with their heads bent together in what appeared to be intimate conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jubilee was getting impatient. Her mother had been here for two weeks now, and while there had been progress with Eric, Jubilee hadn't noticed any progress in her parent's relationship. Things needed to begin to move along more quickly, and even though Gambit had forbid her from meddling, she had plans of her own, and she'd even gotten a little bit of help.

When Jaleena joined her for dinner that night, she listened patiently while her mother talked about Eric's progress. When there was a lull in the conversation, she said, "Can I get some advice?"

Jaleena beamed, "Of course!"

Jubilee tried her best to look awkward and embarrassed. "So, there's a boy that I like, but he's got a girlfriend already. He is really sweet, and- -"

Her mother cut her off, "Who is it? Have I had the chance to meet him yet?"

Frustrated, Jubilee cursed herself for not thinking this far ahead. Instead, she just shook her head and said, "He doesn't go to school here, so you haven't met him. Anyway, he's a really nice guy and is so deserving of someone who is going to treat him well. The problem is, because he's so nice, he doesn't realize what a problem his girlfriend is. She's cheating on him. What should I do?"

Jaleena pursed her lips as she considered, pausing to take a drink before answering, "Well, it is a tricky situation since you have feelings for him. I mean, is she really that bad? Or are your emotions making her seem that way?"

Jubilee sighed, "Well, I guess she is kind of one of my friends. She told Kitty that the reason she's doing it is because she's been in a relationship with him for so long she doesn't know how to tell him she isn't in love with him anymore. Then she met someone else who is just perfect for her. "

Jaleena sighed, "Hmm…" She considered a moment  
and took a few more bites of the spaghetti they'd made together. "Have you tried asking him about the relationship?"

Jubilee nodded, "Actually, I did. I don't think he is really into her either. You see, he did something he shouldn't have, so now he feels guilty and like he owes her something. I think he really is interested in me instead. I mean we have a lot of history, we work well together, and the chemistry is definitely there. I mean, it's like we were meant to be."

Jaleena took another drink, but choked during Jubilee's last sentence. She set her glass down and wiped her mouth with a napkin. She narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Jubilation," she asked slowly, "This last part is sounding a little familiar. You are talking about a teenage boy that _you_ like, correct?"

Jubilee made her eyes go wide. "Of course, I am. Who else would I be talking about?" she asked a little too innocently as she took a bite of her garlic bread. While chewing, she smiled brightly at her mother. "Anyway, let's talk about something else. I am having problems memorizing the periodic table for my science class. Do you have any tricks you can share?"

Jaleena frowned, still suspicious, but decided to let the matter drop for now. There was no way that Anna Marie would cheat on Remy. Right?

* * *

Rogue smiled at Wolverine, her eyes twinkling. "Thanks for helpin' me with this, Logan. I don't know how Jubilee talked you into it."

He grunted and shrugged his shoulders. They were waiting just outside the school early the next morning. Jaleena would be coming outside to jog with Rogue any minute, and they were going to move into the next part of Jubilee's plan. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head, his shoulders making a cracking noise. "Jubilee knows she's got me wrapped around her finger," he admitted, "but did we hafta do this so damn early in the morning?"

Rogue grinned, "I figured it would be the best opportunity to make sure she saw us, but no one else did. I don't think either of us needs any rumors making their way around campus."

He grunted again, and when they heard the front door opening, he pulled her against him in what might look like a passionate embrace. Rogue couldn't keep a straight face when she looked up to see his typical bored expression. "Aw, come on, sugah," she whispered, "it ain't that bad is it?"

"Yeah, it ain't bad until we kiss. Then, I'm gonna need mouth to mouth of a different sort."

She giggled loudly, knowing that would bring Jaleena toward them. Just as she saw her friend rounding the corner of the school, she placed her gloved hands against Wolverine's face and pressed her lips to his. His body jolted, and she pulled back to give him a moment to recover, feeling the power course through her body. It was a wonderful feeling, but when her friends paid for it, it lost a bit of its charm. She waited for him to open her eyes so that she knew he was okay. When he pulled her tighter against him and kissed her this time, she heard Jaleena cry out her name.

They broke apart, and Wolverine leaned back against the building, obviously weak from the embrace. She tried to look shocked and guilty when she turned to face her friend. "Leena!" She exclaimed, "It's not what you think. Really!"

Jaleena just shook her head, her hands clenching at her side, "How could you do this, Anna Marie? You are a better person than this!"

Logan pushed off from the wall, breathing heavily. "I'll leave you ladies." He limped off toward the front door.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, too, Logan," Jaleena called after him, but he just waved a hand in the air and kept going. She spun back around to face Rogue. "Anna, what is going on?"

Rogue tried to look abashed, "Ah'm sorry, Leena. Ah just…" She paused to shake her head. "Ah'm kind of glad that you found us. Ah didn't have anyone to talk to ta help me figure this out."

Jaleena grimaced. "First of all, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. Second, why haven't you tried talking to Remy about it? Don't you think he'd be the perfect person to talk to?"

Rogue sighed and moved to sit on one of the benches dispersed along the pathway. "We've been together for a long time, Leena. Years, really. Remy started flirtin' with me as soon as we met, and he was the first man to do that even after he knew what my powers were. Most guys just turn around and start runnin'. Over the years, we've just kinda become really great friends. Ah don't know when that changed. Then Logan and Ah just sorta happened." She sighed again and slumped her shoulders.

Jaleena sighed and sat down next to Rogue. "When did things with you and Logan 'happen'?"

"It's been about a month."

"Oh."

"Ah'll be honest, Leena. When he came back from Ireland and told me what happened with the two of y'all, Ah wasn't nearly as upset as Ah shoulda been." She ignored when Jaleena's face went scarlet. "Ah guess Ah was sorta relieved. Ah think he would wait around for me forever, that especially after that, he feels like he owes me. When Ah think about it, Ah think it was nice that he got to be close to someone again, to be able to touch them or kiss them." She took Jaleena's gloved hand in her own. "Ah just wish you still had feelin's for each other. Ah'd happily give mah blessin'." She rushed on before the other woman could speak, "but Ah guess that's too much to hope for. Ah don't know what to do next."

"Wait a minute," Leena tried to backtrack. "How could you touch Logan? Why can't you hold back like that with Remy?"

Rogue laughed and shook her head. "Unfortunately, that wasn't me holdin' back. Ah'm lucky he's got such a quick healin' ability, or else Ah mighta killed him today. If Ah kissed Remy like that, Ah'd put him in a coma," she finished glumly.

Jaleena sighed, "I'd be happy help you try to figure something out about your powers, Anna Marie, but it seems like they aren't really the problem here."

Rogue shook her head, "No, they aren't. What am I goin' to do, Leena?"

Jaleena stood and pulled her to her feet. "Well, first off, we're going to go for a run. Sometimes exercise can help get our minds working, right?"

* * *

Jubilee pumped a fist in the air as she watched the two women jog off, she turned to hug Wolverine. "It worked!"

He grunted and took another drink of the orange juice she'd brought him. "It better have," he growled, "I'm going to need to spend the rest of the day in bed after that."

Jubilee turned and grinned. "How about we sit by the pool instead? I can tell my teachers that I have to nurse you back to health," she said hopefully.

He ruffled her hair and chuckled, "Always tryin' to get outta class, aren't ya?" When she looked up at him hopefully, he shrugged. "What the hell. I'll tell them we're workin' on a special project or somethin'."

* * *

Please leave a review or send me a PM!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Gambit walked out of the lab feeling drained. Eric was having a bad day. The boy didn't seem to believe that he'd made any progress, though he was able to draw in the flames to just his own body at this point. He refused to believe just how far he had come. There had been no point in working with him in his current attitude, so he decided the boy needed a treat. He went upstairs to Storm's classroom and knocked on the door before sticking his head inside. "I need to see Laura," he said, pointing at the girl.

She stuck her tongue out at her friends, a gesture no one would have thought her capable of when she'd first joined them, and slipped out in the hallway. "What's up, Gambit?" she asked.

He took her arm and led her down the hall. "How would you like to have the rest of the day off of class?"

Her eyes sparkled, "What do I have to do?"

* * *

An hour later, Gambit stood with Jaleena outside of the "box." Laura had just stepped inside, despite Eric's protests. "It's all right, Eric," Jaleena reassured him for the dozenth time. "As long as we keep the door open, I should have no problem helping you keep control. Laura will be fine."

Laura grinned at him and sassily explained, "I heal pretty quick, so even if you did burn me, I'd be over it in a few minutes." She set the metal folding chair she'd brought with her across from him and sat down.

"You two don't worry 'bout us," Remy called in, "Leena be watchin', but we be mindin' our own business."

Jaleena smiled at the two and waved before turning her attention to Gambit. "This was really a great idea, Remy. It was very thoughtful of you. I don't know that he's been within touching distance of anyone for months."

He nodded, looking thoughtfully at the two teens, one on fire, the other with hidden blades in her hands and feet. "Yeah. It pretty important to have somethin' ta live for. Eric jus' need a little help rememberin' why he gotta keep workin'."

When he looked back at her, she was looking at him strangely, and he raised an eyebrow in question.

She blinked a few times and shook her head. "Nothing." They watched the two talking, smiling when Laura stood to enact the part of some story she was telling. After a few moments of observation, she turned back to him, "Remy, can I ask you a personal question. If it's none of my business, you can just say so."

He shrugged and looked at her expectantly.

"How are things with Rogue? I mean, are you happy?"

He had to bite the inside of his cheek, hard, to keep from grinning. He was afraid to hope that this might mean anything. Trying to look casual, he shrugged. "Dey okay. Why you ask?" She got the strange look on her face again, almost like she felt sorry for him? Perplexed, he took a step closer to her to lower his voice, "What's goin' on, Leena? Why you ask me dat? And don't tell me it be nothin'."

She took a step back and bit her bottom lip. "I really shouldn't say anything, Remy. I just wanted to know how you felt about her."

He tilted his head to the side, "Well, Remy love her, of course," but he allowed a note of uncertainty to creep into his voice. He knew the exact moment when she heard it.

She turned to look back at Laura and Eric. "You know, love can be a lot of different things, and it changes over time. Sometimes we don't even notice that it does."

"You tryin' to tell Remy somethin', Leena?"

She shook her head. "No. Not really. I just, I guess I just wanted to give you something to think about."

He nodded and looked back at the teens again. If she could be cryptic, so could he. He sighed and ran a hand through the shaggy hair at the top of his head. "Well, some love don't change. Remy t'ink dat's true love, when you love someone 'til de day you die, and you know it ain't likely to ever change." He crossed his arms over his chest and kept his gaze focused on Eric and Laura. He could feel her gaze on him as he stood there.

When she spoke, her voice was so quiet he barely heard her words, "Are you talking about Anna Marie, Remy?"

He glanced at her quickly, he could tell she was holding her breath. Quietly, he responded, "No, Leena. Not Anna." Then he moved away from her to step forward into the box. "Well, dat be enough time for now, don't you two t'ink? Eric probably need some time to rest. We grab some lunch, and den we come back down." Despite their protests, he led Laura out of the box and toward the door, not looking at Leena again.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Leena tucked her hands into her pockets and took a leisurely walk around the grounds. It was unseasonably warm for October, so she thought the warm air and beautifully colored leaves would do her some good. She waved at Jubilee, who was lounging on some picnic tables with Logan but shook her head when her daughter beckoned wanting some time to herself to sort through all that she'd learned so far that day.

She pulled a piece of chocolate and peppermint candy out of her pocket and popped it into her mouth to chew as she walked. It all kept going back to Jubilee's "friend's" situation. Had she really been talking about Remy and Anna Marie? Could her daughter have been trying to imply that Remy still loved her. She sighed, shaking her head. She wouldn't put it past Jubilee. The girl had been tirelessly trying to mend fences between them, and she couldn't blame her. If she had been lucky enough to have parents growing up, she would have wanted them to be together, too.

Sighing, she kicked a rock along the path for a few moments, eating another piece of candy in the process. She could be reading so much into this, into his words this afternoon. She had so badly wanted him to have been talking about her because God knew she was still desperately in love with him. She reached up to touch the wedding ring that dangled beneath her shirt. But love couldn't be enough, not across an ocean, not with all of the secrets that they still kept from each other.

She tugged her hair loose from the braid and pulled it over her shoulder to comb her fingers through the curling mass. She had gone through a sparse patch of wood and was now walking along a small pond. She and Rogue had run here a few times, and she thought it was especially peaceful. She perched on one of the stone benches and popped another piece of candy into her mouth.

What if Jubilee had been talking about Remy and Anna Marie? She mentally laid out her options.

She could tell him that Anna was cheating or encourage Anna to speak up herself. After all, it wasn't fair to Logan that they had to sneak around.

She could prompt Remy to talk more and to admit that he was no longer in love with Anna. If she could get him to admit that, maybe she could encourage him to end the relationship. If that happened, maybe they could spend some time getting to know each other better and if that worked, maybe he might still feel something for her. (she didn't like how many "ifs" were in this option)

She could tell him she still loved him. He could then decide what he wanted. He could choose to stay with Anna Marie, which would let her know that he did truly feel for her or that he was fulfilling a sense of obligation, which Jubilee had implied. He could also choose to be with her. But then what would she do?

She could just keep out of it and let things run its course.

She sighed. Option 4 was obviously the right one. Right? Twisting her hair around her wrist, she decided she'd call Laurel, her best friend, as soon as she got home. Considering the fact that Laurel was the one who invited the X Men to their school last spring, she doubted Laurel would like Option 4. She would probably be all about Option 3. Frowning at herself, she then wondered why she'd even considered calling her friend.

"Oh, Leena," she murmured, "You are such a fool."

"I would not say that," a deep, feminine voice said behind her. She spun quickly to see Storm standing behind her dressed in beige slacks and a pretty teal jacket. Despite her inner turmoil, Jaleena smiled widely. She had genuinely enjoyed getting to know the woman when the X Men had visited that spring. Storm continued, "May I join you? I am happy to listen, or to just sit and enjoy the view with you."

"Of course you are welcome to sit down, Ororo. Perhaps some advice would be in order."

Storm smiled as she sat, "I would be happy to share my thoughts."

Jaleena leaned back and stared out at some ducks swimming in the pond, likely on their way south for the winter. "Can you just tell me some things?" At the other woman's nod, she asked, "Has Remy seemed…different since coming back?"

Storm paused to consider the question focusing her gaze on the ducks as well. "The obvious answer is yes. Since he's announced that Jubilee is his child, that has changed him a lot, but somehow, I don't think that is what you are asking about, is it?" At the shake of Jaleena's head, she offered, "I would say that he and Rogue's relationship has changed. They are still affectionate, as is their nature, but it seems more friendly than romantic. Is that what you were asking?"

Jaleena smiled, "Am I that transparent?"

Storm laughed, "No, but were I in your position, I would wonder the same thing. Finding you alive hurt him a great deal, Leena, but I think it also woke a part of him up. Whether it was you or Jubilee, I do not know, but he is happier and more optimistic, even moreso since you are here. I have noticed particularly when the two of you work with Eric together. Those are the days when he seems more carefree than he has ever been since I met him. It is nice to see him thus."

Jaleena nodded, but didn't respond, so they sat in silence until the ducks splashed in the water and took flight. "I would add one more thing," Storm said, "He is angry. Remy does not like being betrayed, and I believe he felt as if your leaving them was the worst kind of betrayal."

Jaleena sighed, "I know. I have apologize, but it's not enough. I don't know what would be enough."

Storm shook her head, turning her sympathetic gaze on Jaleena. "I wish I could help you with that, but I do not have an answer."

Jaleena nodded and they lapsed back into silence as twilight fell.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Rogue found Gambit playing pool in the rec room with some of the students. She smiled flirtatiously at all of them as she approached, "Y'all mind if I steal this fella for a minute?" When a few of the students groaned or made gagging noises, she winked and tugged him aside, whispering, "I got somethin' to tell ya."

He leaned against the wall, spinning the pool stick between his fingers, "Oh really? Is Remy goin' to like it?"

She shook her head. "No, sorry, sugar, you are prolly goin' ta havta storm outta here in a fit of temper."

He frowned, stopping the spinning stick to give her a narrowed look. "Oh really," Gambit asked.

Rogue nodded. "Yep. You are gonna have quite a dramatic reaction to what Ah'm about to tell ya."

He raised an eyebrow and then leaned the pool stick against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back. "Okay den. Gambit ready."

Roque took a deep breath, put her hands on her hips, and saucily said, "Ah'm having an affair with Logan."

Gambit made a face before saying, "Really, cher. You have much better taste dan dat. You can do much better. Gambit see you wit' someone much more refined dan dat ol' lumberjack."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "It's not for real, you dummy."

He looked at her in confusion for a second and then narrowed his eyes. "Dis was not part of de plan, cher."

Rogue lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "Actually this is part of Jubilee's plan, and it seems to be workin' pretty well."

"What do you mean by dat? You mean you have already been messing with Leena?"

Rogue grinned sheepishly. "It gave me the opportunity to give mah blessin' on y'all's relationship."

Remy scowled for a moment and then burst out laughing as he recalled his earlier conversation with Jaleena. He explained, "No wonder she asked Gambit how he feel about you today. She be worried dat you goin' to break my heart." He shook his head, still chuckling. "I guess you right. It does seem to be workin'."

Rogue smiled. "Good! So now Ah am going to get out of the way of y'all's soon to be blossomin' love." She glanced around the room, and then looked back at him. "So as Ah said before, Ah am having an affair with Logan!"

Remy winked at her, smirked, and then quickly changed his expression to a scowl. "What!?" he exclaimed as he broke the pool stick over his knee. He threw one half of it to the ground and the other across the room. Everyone turned to stare as their normally laidback teacher lost his temper. One or two students ran off (likely to spread the news), but the majority of them stayed to watch as Gambit and Rogue screamed at each other. Some of the highlights included Gambit charging a cue ball and throwing it at Rogue's head and her retaliation as she broke a chair across Gambit's back.

When Cyclops came charging into the room, the fight quickly broke up. Unfortunately, Wolverine also showed up at the same time. Gambit fought back a smile as he realized he had no choice but to punch the other man—to keep up appearances naturally. He cracked his knuckles, recalling the right hook Wolverine had given him the day he found out Jubilee was Gambit's daughter. Since the other man was not expecting an attack, Gambit hit him hard enough to knock him back against the wall.

"That's it!" Cyclops yelled. He grabbed Gambit by the arm and dragged him out of the room and down the hallway, past the gaping students and X Men who had been drawn by the commotion. Gambit was pleased to see that Leena stood there as well, but he just stormed passed her as Cyclops led the way toward the professor's office.

It was only a few seconds after he had gone inside that Rogue and Wolverine burst through the door after them.

"Professor, it was all mah fault," Rogue exclaimed, "Remy was just doing what Ah asked."

"You ask him to trash the rec room?" Cyclops asked and then tilted his head to the side, "And to give you a black eye?"

"Well, kinda," she replied tenderly touching her eye. She winced and threw Gambit a glare. "Was that really necessary?"

Gambit shrugged and then touched his side, "Remy don't wanna hear it, cher. He pretty sure he got a broken rib or two."

Wolverine just leaned against the wall and laughed.

Professor Xavier studied each of them, clearly reading the messages they were sending him mentally. In the end, he sighed, "I would appreciate if the rest of this act of yours would not involve ruining school property."

"Act?" Cyclops asked.

Gambit smiled, "Of course. Gambit pay for de damages."

Rogue elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to grunt in pain. She winced and then said, "Sorry, sugah. Ah'll split the costs with ya."

The professor nodded, and they all turned to leave.

"Wait, wait, wait," said Cyclops, "What the hell is going on here?"

Rogue turned around to wink saucily at him as she replied, "Ask Jean, she normally knows everythin' that's goin' on."

At the door Gambit gestured toward the others. "You to better go ahead. Remy will wait a few minutes before he leave."

Wolverine gave him a warning look before he exited, "I'm going to owe you for that sucker punch, Gumbo."

Gambit looked unperturbed, "Good luck, old man."

"Gambit," Professor X called when the others left. "I would like to talk to you about Eric's progress. I have heard some of the other students have been down to visit him. Are you sure you aren't rushing things?"

Gambit shook his head. "De students not in any kind of danger. Leena is always dere to take control if t'ings get out of hand, and de company make a world of difference in terms of Eric's motivation."

Professor X nodded. "He has been progressing very quickly since she arrived. The two of you work very well together as a team."

Gambit smirked, "Dat's de idea."

The professor chuckled, "So I understand. But you and Jubilee should be prepared in case things don't go as you're planning."

Gambit lost his cocky grin. "Is dere a reason you saying dat? Somet'ing Gambit don't know?"

The professor shook his head, "No, I have heard nothing to the contrary, but I thought I should mention it in any case."

Gambit smiled again. "T'anks for de warnin', but I don't t'ink we'll need it." He nodded at the professor and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Oh Anna, are you alright?" Jaleena asked as she pushed open the door to Rogue's room, concern clearly written all over her features. Rogue looked at her friend in the mirror where she was applying a little bit of concealer to bruise on her face. She lifted a shoulder and a shrug. "It's no big deal, Leena. It went a lot better than Ah expected. Ah'm surprised you're coming to check on me instead of Remy. He was the one wronged, after all."

Jaleena flushed. "Well I did try to check in on him, but I couldn't find him anywhere. Sorry, Anna."

Rogue burst out laughing. "No apology needed, sugah. That don't hurt my feelin's none."

Jaleena sat down on the edge of Rogue's bed as she asked, "How badly did he take it? And what on earth made you decide to just tell him?"

Rogue lifted one shoulder and shrugged again, clenching her teeth when she felt a twinge of pain. "Ah dunno. Ah supposed Ah thought it was only fair to come clean with him. Ah figured Ah owed it to him since we've been friends for so long. Like Ah said, it was a lot better than Ah expected." She paused for a moment, considering, "Actually, It makes me wonder a little bit that maybe he felt more betrayed than heartbroken. All Ah saw in his eyes was anger, and maybe even a little bit a relief. It was really strange, and Ah'd admit mah feelin's would be a little hurt if that relief was real."

Jaleena pressed her lips together as she recalled Jubilee words. She threaded her fingers together in her lap and stared down at them for a few moments.

Rogue glanced at her through the mirror again, "You okay, sugah?"

Jaleena's head shot up. "Oh yeah. I was just thinking." She pulled her phone out of her pocket when it vibrated. She flipped it open to read the short text message. After reading it, she explained, "Jubilee found Remy. Will you be alright if I go check on him?"

Rogue waved a hand in the air. "Go ahead, sweetie. Ah will be just fine. He probably needs you more anyway." She smiled as her friend left her room in an obvious hurry.

* * *

Gambit was laying on his back on his bed planning out his next move when there was a knock on his door. "Go away," he yelled, assuming it was someone wanting to know more details about his outburst.

When the knock repeated and he heard the soft reply of "Remy, it's Leena," he sat straight up in the bed.

"Leena?" he asked, "You can come in."

She pushed the door open and stepped inside hesitantly, clasping her hands in front of her. She cleared her throat and smiled softly, "If you want to be left alone, I understand, but I wanted to see if there was anything I could do. I wanted to make sure you were all right."

He shrugged. "Remy will get over it. De whole relationship been over for mont's anyway." She moved across the room to perch on the edge of his desk chair as he continued, "Remy and Anna been too good a friends to let dis be an issue."

She looked surprised, "It sounds like you're already over it." She paused for a moment before asking, "Do you really forgive so easily?"

He leaned back again in the bed and folded his hands over his stomach. He searched her face for a few moments, noting the slight flush that spread across her cheeks as he looked at her. Carefully, he asked, "We still talkin' 'bout Rogue?"

Jaleena opened her mouth to speak again but then shut it. After a moment, she said, "We can certainly talk about Rogue if that's what you need. I really do just want to try to help."

"Nah," he said, "Remy be much more interested in where dis conversation going."

Jaleena stared down at her hands again. "I know that I have already tried to apologize for what happened 15 years ago."

"Almost 16," he interrupted, "but who be countin'?"

She nodded, tucking some wayward strands of hair behind her ear. "That's right. It will be 16 years in just a couple months. I guess I just don't know if I have done enough to make it up to you."

He sighed and considered leering and saying something inappropriate. Instead he said, "We be gettin' dere. It jus' take time."

Her breath came out in a loud whoosh as she nodded, "I am glad to hear that."

"Why?" he asked, holding his breath as he waited for her to answer.

It was her turn to shrug, and then she stood. Looking back at him, she asked, "You really are alright? You don't need anything?"

He grinned, "A little cuddlin' never hurt."

She rolled her eyes and began walking towards the door. "If I thought for a moment that you were serious about that…" she abruptly stopped speaking when he sat up and grabbed her hand.

"Actually, Remy is," he admitted, "He rather not be alone right now."

She looked down at their hands and twined her fingers through his. She looked back up into his dark eyes, "I guess I owe you at least that, huh? After you comforted me the other day?"

Still serious, he shook his head. "No, you don't owe Remy nothin'. He always be here for you. No strings."

Her lips curved into a soft, sweet smile. She kicked her shoes off and crawled up into his bed and his open arms. When they were settled, she commented, "This feels more like you're holding me than me holding you."

He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. "It only matter dat you be here."

She rolled over so that her back was pressed against his chest, not ready for the intimacy up looking him in the face when he said such things. Instead she simply twined her fingers through his. There were only two minutes of silence before he joked, "Yo' sympat'y run deep enough for Remy to hold you in de jacuzzi tub?"

She laughed and lightly smacked his arm, declaring, "Remy LeBeau, you never change."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

When Leena tried to carefully slip from his bed at dawn the next morning, Gambit felt definite déjà vu, but he wasn't going to allow her to just slip away this time. He tightened his arms around her and murmured, "No" in a voice thick with sleep.

In French, she sleepily argued, "The kids, Remy. We don't want them to see me leaving here." When he just tightened his arms around her, she sighed, murmured something about rebounds and rumors, and almost immediately dropped back into sleep.

He just smiled and took the opportunity to bury his face in her hair and drift back into sleep again, enjoying the warmth from her body.

* * *

When Jaleena woke hours later, she could feel warm fingers stroking the skin of her stomach. She smiled sleepily as she remembered where she was and decided to enjoy the petting for the time being. When the hand began to circle higher, over her rib cage, she began to wake up more quickly. When his thumb brushed the bottom of her breast, she spoke up, "If that hand goes any higher, you risk losing it."

Gambit just chuckled, but his hand stilled, flattening back down over her rib cage. She could feel the heat seeping into her skin as he murmured, "Maybe it be wort' it."

Jaleena rolled her eyes and pushed herself into a sitting position, pushing some of her loose hair over her shoulders. He must have unbraided it at some point during the night. As she yawned, she began weaving it back into some semblance of order and he simply remained lounging in the bed, his eyes watching her. She glanced at the clock. At least they hadn't overslept. "I think I'll have just enough time to get back to my room to shower and change before I have breakfast with Jubilee. I'd really rather not have her know I slept here. You know how much she read into that last time."

He nodded, "How come de only time you sleep de whole night wit' Remy is when we don't got not'in' to hide?"

She flushed. He was right. The last time she'd slept over had been to comfort him, and nothing sexual had happened then either. The only night that they had last made love, she had snuck out before he'd awoken. She looked away, using her shoes as an excuse to break eye contact. When she got to her feet, she finally looked back at him. She smiled awkwardly and asked, "I'll see you down in the lab later this morning?" When he nodded, still not smiling, she quickly made her escape.

When she was safely in her own room, she let her body sag. That had been a mistake. Waking up in his bed, surrounded by him had made her weak, terribly weak. She had wanted nothing more than to stay in that bed with him, to turn to face him and kiss him until she couldn't think of anything else. He would have certainly been on board with that. She turned the water on cold in the shower before undressing and stepping into the punishing spray. She had allowed herself to spend moments imagining that she had been there for a different reason, because he had wanted her there not for comfort, but because he wanted to be with her. She berated herself for that hope, knowing it was the worst possible time to be even thinking of that. He was obviously still hurting after the traumatic end to a long relationship. She'd seen his angry, closed-off face after he and Rogue had fought in the rec room. She turned off the water and toweled off quickly. She dressed and dashed out of the room to head down the stairs to the kitchen, but Leena slowed when she heard her daughter talking in the hallway up ahead. She approached the bend in the corner and stopped when she realized that Jubilee was talking about her and Gambit. Had she seen her leaving his room this morning?

"…worked so well." Jubilee was saying, "I bet they will be back together soon. You know my dad. He can't hold off the charm for very long, and I know she's still in love with him."

To her surprise, she heard Rogue's throaty laugh in response, "You got that right. Ah think the plan is workin' really well, and Remy certainly does know how to lay it on thick. I don't know what he's waitin' for though. He sure is takin' his time courtin' her."

Frowning in concentration, Jaleena pressed her back against the wall and inched closer to hear her daughter's response. As the two were walking away, it was getting harder to hear, "I don't know either, but I'm willing to bet that they're announcing their relationship by the end of the week now that he's 'single' again." She could almost hear the "air quotes" her daughter made over that "single" comment. She heard Rogue's laughter fade away as the two walked out of earshot.

What were they talking about? What "plan"? She continued leaning back against the wall as she tried to put the pieces together. Was Jubilee playing matchmaker? With the help of Rogue? She shook her head. It didn't make any sense.

Frowning, she continued down the hall toward the dining room, trying not to look preoccupied as she grabbed some food and sat down beside her daughter, Rogue, and a few other students. She watched as Wolverine walked into the room to sit at another table. He winked at Jubilee, but didn't seem to notice Rogue. That was odd for a couple that could now share their relationship publically. She was silent throughout the meal as the others carried on most of the conversation, but she watched them very carefully. Rogue didn't look upset at all, and wouldn't a woman who had just broke the heart of someone she loved be looking at least a little unhappy about that? When Remy reentered the room and stopped by the table to say good morning, there was very little awkwardness between the newly-divorced lovers. That was strange as well. As soon as the meal was over and the students headed to class, she headed back to her room. She had a phone call to make.

* * *

"I really don't know what you're talking about, momma! I swear." Keesha's voice came clearly over the phone line. Jaleena frowned, knowing her daughter was lying. She was a terrible liar—her voice became much more high-pitched than normal when she wasn't being honest.

"I know you're lying, Keesha Marie Grayson. You and Jubilee are thick as thieves, even a continent apart. Fess up, or you'll be grounded. I mean no trips, no television, nothing but studying." When her adopted daughter groaned in response, she continued, "I'll call Laurel right now and have her disconnect the television and internet from the room. I'll have her unplug the phone as well so that you can't talk with Jubilee unless you're under supervision."

"That's not fair!" Keesha complained, "That's super harsh when I haven't done anything wrong."

"Oh?" Leena asked, "Lying to your mother isn't wrong?" There was silence on the other line, but Leena waited out. Then, her daughter told her everything she knew about the plan to reunite Jaleena and Gambit.

* * *

Once she hung up the phone, Leena sat motionless on her bed, still holding the handset. Remy still wanted to be with her. He wanted to start over. He had broken up with Rogue immediately when he'd come home, meaning the two hadn't been together for over six months. The date had been a set up. The break up had been a set up. At that thought, the joy she'd been feeling rising within her chest dropped. _She_ had been set up. She thought of watching them moon over each other, of Jubilee's carefully planted comments, of being stranded naked in Remy's room. She scowled at the phone for a moment before rising to her feet.

That scoundrel hadn't needed comfort last night. He'd just faked his way through it to get her into his bed. She gritted her teeth in fury. He couldn't have just been straight with her about his feelings. No…he had to lie to her and manipulate her to get what he wanted. Angrily, she stomped toward the door, ready to go down to the lab to unleash her fury on him, but as she placed her fingers on the newly-repaired door knob, she paused.

No. She wouldn't yell. She slowly smiled. If he wanted to play games, she'd play along with them. It was just a shame that all of the rules had just changed, and she didn't feel charitable enough to let him know that. She opened the door, and headed upstairs to find Jean.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Jaleena's discussion with Jean went very well. Of course the other woman had known what was going on (it was hard to keep a secret from a telepath). She had been playing chess with Cyclops when she went in, and he had eagerly helped them plan. She had tried not to smile too widely when she realized Scott was just happy to finally be in on what was going on beneath the surface of the school. She could tell he was going to relish having the upper hand with Gambit and Wolverine. Jean had even made some suggestions on how Leena could turn the tables on one wicked Cajun and had encouraged Jaleena to talk with Beast about some of their ideas.

When Leena entered the lab, she could see Gambit chatting with Eric. The "box" was open, but Eric was hanging out inside of it, his body still bathed in flames. He was laughing though, showing that the previous days' company with Laura had made a difference in his attitude. She knew from Jubilee that Laura was planning on bringing a few of the other students and a pizza when they visited tonight. Jaleena would of course just be starving for "American" pizza and invite herself along. Eric had made her promise the previous day that she wouldn't allow any of the students to "visit" unless she came with them, but he didn't want her to let them know he wasn't yet confident in his ability.

She waved at the two and turned toward Beast's office. It was part of the lab, but was partitioned with a doorway that would give them some semblance of privacy, even though they'd be clearly visible through the large, plate-glass window. She knocked on the door frame and smiled at the furry man. "Morning, Hank, do you mind if I talk to you about something private for a few moments?"

He smiled a wide, toothy grin, and gestured toward the comfortable seat across from him. She tugged the door closed behind her, and from the corner of her eye, she saw Gambit frown in the direction of the office. Good. She had his attention. She perched on the edge of one of the seats and leaned a bit toward him so she could talk quietly. "Hank, I need a favor, a very large one."

He took his glasses off to set them down on his desk along with the papers he'd been studying. As he gave her his full attention, he continued to smile. He pushed from his seat to come around the desk to sit in the chair beside her, saying, "Of course, Jaleena. You know I am ever at your service."

"Well," she paused, looking down at her hands and twisting them in her lap. This was going to be awkward, "It is a bit of an embarrassing favor."

He reached forward to take one of her hands into his, "No need to be embarrassed. We've been friends for years, Leena. I would never judge you for a request. I know you wouldn't ask something of anyone that you hadn't thought carefully about. I am sure I will do everything in my power to assist you in this endeavor."

She smiled softly and squeezed his hand. "I certainly hope you don't regret that statement." When he only raised a dark eyebrow and waited patiently, she continued. "I was hoping that you might take me on a date."

He blinked and sat back, dropping her hand in surprise. She could feel her face heat and she looked back at her hands in her lap. When he realized what he had done, he reached to take both of her hands in his this time, "I apologize for my reaction. It was very rude, and my surprise was no excuse for wounding you." When she opened her mouth to speak, shaking her head, he cut her off, "Leena, you are a truly stunning woman. You have everything a man would dream of in terms of your beauty and your outstanding intelligence. Under normal circumstances, I would be eager to pursue an opportunity such as this. Alas, we have been friends for a very long time, and I've been friends with Remy for even longer than that. I can't in good conscience even entertain the thought of pursuing you romantically as I know it would put us all in a very uncomfortable situation."

He was clearly surprised when she beamed up at him. She squeezed his hands eagerly, her voice was amused more than angry when she said, "You devil! You knew what he was doing this whole time, didn't you?"

He flushed a becoming purple color and tried to free his hands, but she held onto them this time. He tried to look away and stuttered a bit as he said, "I-I'm sure that I don't know what you're speaking of."

Jaleena laughed and leaned forward to press a kiss onto his cheek. "Oh Hank, don't be silly. You are a terrible liar when caught off guard. If you think our being in a relationship would bother Remy, then you're aware of how he feels about me. I'm hoping you'll do a much better job fibbing if you have time to prepare yourself." When he just looked at her, she explained. "You see, I just found out about the game Remy has been playing since I got here, possibly since before. I know that Anna Marie, Jubilee, and even Logan have all been in on it. I figured you would have known what was going on as well, and Jean suggested you would be the most logical person to help with _my_ plan."

He shook his head, "You do realize that nothing vicious was part of this plan. Remy's feelings for you are true, and he was only taking this approach because- -"

She laughed again, cutting him off, "Oh no, don't you make excuses for him, too. I know all of you X Men stick together. I know how Remy does things, and honesty is rarely his approach. However, I do think before I give in and let him know I still love him," the other man lit up at her words, "that he deserves to get a little taste of his own medicine."

"Howso?"

Jaleena grinned, "Well, since he and Anna put on such a lovely show, I think turnabout is fair play."

As her initial request came back to him, he shook his head, "I'm sorry, Leena, but I can't. I explained to him that I wouldn't be an active part of deceiving you, and I would not want to deceive him either."

Jaleena just continued smiling, "I figured you would say that. You are such an honorable man, Hank. Yet, I do think that I have something that could change your mind." He tilted his head in question, and she made her proposal, "You see, I have already been in touch with the _Journal of Scientific Progress_ about Eric's case. They have already promised me an article and guest editor status of their summer issue. In addition, they've invited me to be the keynote at their next conference in May."

"That is most wonderful!" He exclaimed, squeezing her hands once again, "That journal is extremely exclusive. I've been trying to get some of my work published there for years."

Her smile widened. "Oh, I know. You see, I've prepared a letter that explains that I'm not really the mastermind behind this project, but that Dr. Henry McCoy is, and that he is really more deserving of each of those honors. I would be prepared to drop this letter in the mail if you were willing to help me with my little, itty, bitty favor." When his mouth dropped open in surprise, she leaned forward, "I mean, think of the good that would do for mutant kind, let alone the fact that you'd be helping a friend with a very important favor."

It was his turn to throw back his head and laugh loudly. When he finished, he shook his head at her, admiration clearly in his eyes, "Your brilliance continues to astound me, Jaleena, but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

She grinned, "So does that mean you will help?"

He nodded, "Even if you decide not to send that letter, the very fact that you would give up such an opportunity for this ruse allows me to see how important it is to you. I would be honored to be your beau for as long as you need me."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

When Leena exited the office and joined Gambit and Eric, Gambit frowned and asked, "What you and Hank find so funny?" He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from also asking about why they'd been holding hands, and why Leena had kissed him. Eric had noticed his distraction and had completely given up on trying to continue their discussion, instead both of them had sat and watched what had been going on in the little office. Never had Gambit wished more for super hearing.

Jaleena blinked at him, and he became aware of how sharply he'd asked the question. He forced a smile and fought against the jealousy clawing at him. It was Hank, for goodness sake. "Remy always up for a good joke," he amended his earlier statement.

She smiled then and directed her gaze to Eric, "Actually, we were celebrating some good news. Do you remember when I said I wanted to write a paper about the work we're doing together?" At his nod, she continued, "If you're still okay with it, we've been offered a place to publish."

Eric grinned and looked at Gambit. "Isn't that cool? She's going to write a chapter in a book about me." He puffed out his firey chest, "I bet Laura will be impressed with that."

Gambit and Leena laughed. Shaking her head, Leena said, "I don't think you have to worry too much about impressing her. I've already heard that she and some of the others are planning on visiting you tonight. I know it's supposed to be a surprise, but I thought you might want to know ahead of time to save up some energy."

He nodded seriously, and she couldn't tell if he was excited about the visit or not. He lowered his voice and leaned toward her, "Did you remember our promise?"

She smiled and nodded. "I hear there will be pizza. I have to say, I've only had your American pizza once so far, but I think I might have to tag along just so I can have more. I believe I can convince Dr. McCoy to work late tonight, so maybe he and I can start working on the draft of that paper."

Eric smiled, relief clearly showing in his posture. He looked at Gambit, "Is it okay if we close the door again? Maybe I can take a nap today instead of working? So I'll be ready for tonight?"

Gambit smiled, though he knew it was forced, "Of course, head on in. Maybe Gambit come by tonight, too. He got lots to add to dis paper." He directed the last part at Leena. She just smiled sweetly and nodded. He gritted his teeth as Eric went back inside and the sealed the door. He tried to brush his annoyance off. It did make sense that she would think about working with Hank on the paper before she thought about working with him. Even if they had worked together and talked together daily about Eric's progress, Beast was a much more natural choice. Besides, he knew that the two of them had worked together on papers before. Still, he felt as if his mood had suddenly darkened.

When Leena waved to Beast and headed toward the door, he jogged a few steps to catch up with her. "You shouldn't do dat."

She looked at him in surprise, "What?"

"Tell de boy dat he need to rest up. He need to get used to de idea of monitorin' his powers all day and bein' around people. Dis just makes him t'ink he can't do it."

Jaleena flushed, placing a hand on her cheek, "Oh my. I didn't think of it that way, Remy. You're absolutely right. Next time, I'll let it be a surprise. I know he'd be fine."

He nodded, suddenly feeling guilty about making her feel bad. He tried to smile and placed a hand on her arm. "It be okay. Jus' wanted to point it out for next time. Dis should help him feel better anyway. So what you doin' for de rest of de day?"

She casually patted his hand before sliding her arm out from under his hand. "Oh, I think I'll spend the day on the phone. I'd like to call home and catch up with Laurel and Keesha. I feel like I've been gone forever, and I'll admit that I am a little homesick."

He nodded, and gave her one of his more flirtatious smiles, "You want some company?"

She smiled and shook her head, "No, that's okay. I'm sure you'd be terribly bored."

"Remy don't mind. It be nice to be around you again and to hear what be goin' on wit' his old friends."

Jaleena stopped walking, and he was surprised to see a look of concern on her face. This time she put her hand on his arm to get him to face her. Shaking her head, she almost looked…sorry for him? "Remy," she said carefully, "I know you just got out of a really long relationship. It would be very easy for you to rebound into a relationship with me, but I really don't think that's healthy for any of us, including Jubilation."

Gambit's mouth dropped open. "Wha?" He asked, his confusion clear on his face. Since when did Jaleena use words like "rebound"?

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea about last night. I mean, I probably shouldn't have crawled in bed with you, and I definitely shouldn't have fallen asleep. Like you said the other day, we need to be friends." She squeezed his arm before drawing her hand back, "I'm so very happy to be your friend, but I don't think we can be anything more than that. Okay?"

He nodded mutely. What the heck had happened since this morning? "Uh, sure, Leena. Dat's all Remy want, too." He nodded. "It be best for Jubilee."

She smiled and took a few steps away, "All right then. I guess I'll see you tonight then down in the lab. I'll mention to Jubilee that we might need a couple extra pizzas." She turned on her heel and left, leaving Gambit standing dazed and confused as he watched her walk away.

Storm found him still standing there ten minutes later as she was headed down to the lab to speak with Beast. "Remy? What are you standing here for?"

He blinked, jerked out of his daze. "Stormy," he murmured, shaking his head to clear it. "I just had the weirdest conversation with Leena."

She placed her hand on his arm in concern. He looked down at it and frowned. It was such a friend gesture, and Leena had totally just done the same thing. He jerked his arm away as if her fingers were hot. Storm stepped back in alarm, "Remy? Are you all right?"

He shook his head, "Non, but Remy jus' need a few minutes to t'ink about some t'ings. He see you later." With those words, he left a bewildered Storm standing in the hallway, wondering if trouble was brewing in paradise.

* * *

Jaleena pushed the door to her room closed behind her just as peals of laughter spilled out of her mouth. She'd been desperately fighting it since she'd told Gambit that they had better just be friends. He had looked so stunned, she had wanted to fall over laughing right then. So they had all thought she would just fall into his arms the instant he was "free." She wrapped her arms around her stomach as she stumbled to her bed, still chuckling. She lay on her back with her arms spread wide. It was nice to feel like she finally had the upper hand when it came to Remy Lebeau. It was a rare occurrence to be sure. She rolled onto her side to reach the phone, carefully dialing in the number of her best friend. When her call was answered, she chuckled again as she said, "Oh Laurel, do I have a story for you."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Rogue stood in the foyer by the front door, glancing down at her cell phone to make sure she'd gotten the time correct. Yep. 4:00. She glanced up at the sound of approaching footsteps, and smiled at the approaching Jubilee. "Ah see she texted you, too."

Jubilee nodded, a big grin on her face. "I would have never forgiven her if she'd left me out of a shopping trip—especially to help her buy an outfit for a hot date! Did Gambit say anything to you?"

Rogue shook her head, "No, but Ah haven't seen him yet today. Bet he's gettin' himself all dolled up, too."

Jubilee nodded, turning around to look up the stairs, "I'm surprised she waited this long. It seems sort of last minute to be buying an outfit the night of."

Rogue murmured her agreement just as Jaleena started down the stairs, "So sorry I'm running late, ladies! I was on the phone overseas, and Keesha was in the middle of this long, drawn out story about what is going on in the science classes while I'm gone. I have the older kids subbing for me. I find giving them the opportunity to teach the basics to the young ones helps increase their own confidence and interest in the subject matter."

The other women nodded, and Jubilee spoke up, "That's nice, mom, but I'd much rather hear about your date tonight."

Jaleena giggled, pressing her hands to her cheeks as if overcome with excitement, "Oh, it's going to be just lovely! I didn't pack anything dressy, so I appreciate the two of you offering me a hand in getting everything ready."

They all piled into Rogue's car and headed to the mall, talking about the type of dress Leena might be looking for.

"So where are y'all goin'?" Rogue asked as they browsed through the selection at one of the department stores.

Jaleena stopped to sigh dreamily, "The symphony. I'm so excited. I've never actually had the opportunity to go before."

Jubilee and Rogue exchanged a look of surprise. They had to give Gambit credit for going out of his comfort zone on this one. "That sounds…interesting," Jubilee commented.

Jaleena laughed, "I know. It really wouldn't be your idea of a fun evening, sweetie. But I'm going to enjoy every moment!" She held up a blue dress and laughed, "I'd go for this normally, but it might be a little too much blue. Afterwards, we're going to grab a late dinner and then maybe go for a walk. He said he knows a really cute little place by the river where we could get coffee and dessert."

"Then you'll need a wrap, too," Rogue commented as she piled a couple more dresses over her arm. "It gets mighty cold once the sun goes down this time of year."

Jaleena nodded, "That's a great idea! I wouldn't have even thought about it."

"No way," Jubilee said, "No wrap. I mean, just think about it. If she doesn't get one, he'll have to offer to let her wear his jacket during the walk."

Rogue hooted with laughter, and Jaleena shook her head at her daughter, "Oh, I wouldn't impose like that. Besides, his jacket would probably be much too big." With those parting words, she turned and headed to the dressing room.

"Too big? He's really not that much bigger than she is," Jubilee said with a frown, hurrying to catch up with her mother.

She was already stepping out of the little cubbie with a silver-spangled dress that ended at mid-thigh. Rogue and Jubilee made themselves comfortable on a bench. Both shook their head and she headed back inside, still chatting as she changed, "That's what I thought, too. That might be a nice one for a night on the town, but definitely not for the symphony."

She went through four or five dresses before Rogue commented, "Are you sure you just want us to drop you off? I mean I know you two could ride back into town together from the mansion."

Jaleena stepped out in a new dress, this one maroon with a ruffle at about mid-calf. Again the others vetoed the dress as Jaleena responded, "Oh, he's already in town. I believe he had a couple meetings to attend to this afternoon. One at the local college, and I think the other was with the city council." She stepped back into the dressing room to change again, "Only two more!"

Again, Rogue and Jubilee exchanged glances. They were not getting a good feeling. "I didn't know that dad did anything with the city council, or the college for that matter."

Jaleena laughed, coming out in a simple black dress with an overlay of white lace. It was simple and stylish with a plunging neckline a pretty lace detail along the hem. It cut off just above her knees, "You father? I would be surprised if he was involved with those things. I think this one is it? Don't you?"

They both ignored the question, "Wait," Rogue said, "I thought you were goin' out with Remy?"

Jaleena blinked at them in surprise, "With Remy? Where would you get that idea? Why on earth would I do that? I know you two just broke up Anna Marie. It's just too soon." She turned from side to side, smiling at her reflection in the mirror, "I really do think this is the dress."

"You have got to be kidding!" Jubilee exclaimed, causing her mother to turn around and stare at her in surprise, "Who the heck are you going out on a date with then?"

Jaleena turned, her hands on her hips to face Jubilee, "Do you think I'm so old and unattractive that no one else would _want_ to take me out on a date?"

Jubilee reddened, suddenly realizing how her words had come out, "Uh, I didn't mean that. It's just…"

Jaleena sighed and moved to take her daughter's hands. Calmly, she said, "Jubilee, your father and I have told you countless times that we're just friends. You have to give up this hope that we're going to get back together."

Jubilee frowned stubbornly, "But in Ireland you said that you still loved him."

Jaleena nodded, "I did, and I'll always love him, but I'm not going to put my life on hold when he doesn't feel the same way."

Rogue jumped into the conversation at this point, "But how do you know he doesn't?"

Jaleena looked at her in surprise, "Well, Anna, I'm surprised that question is coming from you," she admonished. "You two were in a relationship when I got here. You were still in that relationship just days ago. Anything that he's feeling right now is likely a reaction to being on his own again." She shook her head, looking between the two, "If he were to be interested in me right now, I'd just be a rebound for him, and that's a terrible idea. It would just put us all in a very awkward position."

There was silence for a few moments as her words sunk in. Both Jubilee and Rogue felt deflated. After a few moments, Jaleena stood again, turning back to the mirror and the dress she was wearing. Meeting each of their gazes through the mirror, she asked, "So back to the real reason we're here. What do you think of this one? I really like it."

Both women nodded somewhat glumly, and Rogue finally asked, "So who are ya goin' out with then, sugah?"

Jaleena struck a pose in the mirror, admiring the dress from a different angle. It was beautiful, hugging her curves like a second skin. She smiled at herself in the mirror, "Oh, Hank of course. I don't know anyone else who would enjoy a symphony." She paused, then chuckled, "I can't imagine Remy listening to classical music."

Jubilee's mouth dropped open, and Rogue barely refrained from smacking herself in the forehead. All of the clues had been obvious, the blue dress, his jacket being too big, the symphony. Sighing, they resigned themselves to helping Jaleena get ready, though all of their excitement had obviously faded. They tried to put on a happy face, and Jaleena didn't seem to notice their sudden lack of enthusiasm, still chattering on about the date as they picked out a wrap, shoes, and a little pearled handbag.

When they dropped her off at the performance hall, Beast was already outside, looking handsome in a tuxedo. She waved to them as she turned and headed inside, her hand tucked securely in the crook of his arm. As they walked inside, both were already laughing about something.

Jubilee turned away from the two to frown at Rogue. "We better get home and tell my dad about this."

Rogue nodded seriously, "Ah can't believe this! How could we have missed something goin' on between them?"

Jubilee shook her head sadly as the car pulled away from the curb and headed home. She was already tugging her cell phone out of her coat pocket and dialing Gambit. "It was soo obvious, too. I mean she spends all her time down in the lab. All they do is talk about nerdy stuff." She sighed, "They're like perfect for each other."

* * *

When Beast and Jaleena entered the music hall, they were indeed laughing. Jaleena was sharing the reactions of Jubilee and Rogue as she had shared the news with them in the dressing room. Jaleena covered her mouth as a few more giggles escaped, "If I had ever doubted that they were in on this scheme, the looks on their faces when I told them I was going out with you would have confirmed it." She grinned up at him, "The word 'shocked' doesn't even begin to describe it. I thought they were going to cry. They moped around the rest of the shopping trip. They were acting like they had suddenly found out that Santa Claus didn't exist."

Beast let out a laugh as he escorted her into their box seats, making certain that she was comfortable before taking his own seat. "I imagine it was certainly a comical sight. It almost would have been worth getting kicked out of a ladies dressing room to see it."

This comment only sent her into fresh laughter, which she tried to quiet when it attracted a few stares, "Oh Hank, I can just see it, you sneaking around in one of those little changing cubbies. You would have barely fit!"

He chuckled as well, shaking his head over the image. After a few moments, he sobered to ask a more serious question, "Do you not feel even a little guilty for misleading them?"

Jaleena shook her head, removing the cute little white lace gloves she'd found and tucking them into her purse. "No. They just assumed that I'd be going with Remy. Can you imagine him at the symphony?" She giggled again. "I can't picture him in a suit and tie, let alone a tux."

He looked at her in surprise. "Really? He cuts a very dashing figure." At her surprised look, Beast paused and asked, "But surely at your wedding…" he trailed off.

Jaleena smiled fondly at the memory and leaned forward to watch people move to their seats below her. "Oh, no. We couldn't afford much of anything at that point. We got married legally, and we said our vows by the Seine, but there was no big ceremony or tuxedos or cake or" she sighed, "a beautiful dress." When he was quiet for a moment, she leaned back in her seat to smile at him. "But I don't regret it at all. You see, we loved each other very much, we had just had a baby, we were surrounded by our family, and we were really and truly happy. In comparison, all of the fancy things don't matter as much."

He smiled at her as the lights flickered and murmured, "I don't imagine that they do."

Yet throughout the first half of the performance, she had to fight to keep the image of what Remy might look like in a tuxedo out of her mind, of what it might be like to have a big, beautiful wedding, to have him standing, looking dashing at the end of the aisle. She tried to hide the wistful sigh that escaped her. It was probably good that had never happened. He probably would have looked so delicious that she'd have had a heart failure at the sight of him.

At intermission, Beast excused himself to get them glasses of wine, and she remained seated, happily watching the other symphony-goers in their finery as they milled around below her and above in the balcony. She opened her purse and pulled out her wedding ring, twisting it in her fingers thoughtfully. The low neckline of her gown had necessitated that she not wear it, but she had wanted it with her. Holding it tightly in her palm, she closed her eyes, trying to imagine what tonight would be like if she weren't still in love with her husband. If this were a "real" date.

Surely, she would still have felt excited about dressing up, about listening to the haunting music, but would she have felt as at ease as she did with Hank? He certainly would have been the type of man she'd pictured herself with. He was handsome, courteous, funny, and intelligent. If this weren't pretend, would he really take her to a café for a late dinner and dessert? Take her for a romantic walk along the river? Perhaps stop to kiss her between street lights? She sighed and shook her head. Maybe. She didn't really know, having never really dated anyone except for Remy, and really, they'd been too poor to do anything elaborate. She tried to console herself by thinking that at least, once this little charade was over, she might get to experience a night like this with him. She tucked the ring away just as Beast reentered, handing her a glass of white wine.

She smiled, and they chatted a bit about Eric's progress until the music began again. This afternoon, the boy had been able to completely douse the flames and had been able to look at himself in a mirror for the first time in months. It appeared that he was finally getting control of his powers. They were both extremely pleased with his progress.

By the end of the evening, Jaleena had forgotten her wandering thoughts and was just genuinely enjoying herself. She and Beast never ran out of conversation topics, and he truly was a gentleman all through dinner. After dinner, when they were sitting out in the chilly night air sharing a piece of tiramisu, she said, "You'll have to promise me that we'll do this again sometime soon. I can genuinely say that I have had a wonderful time."

He grinned back at her as he savored a spoonful of the delicious spongy concoction, "I agree. I have to say it is rare that I have the opportunity to attend fine arts events, especially with such a lovely companion."

She smiled, and began to return the compliment, when she smelled a familiar scent: tobacco with a hint of cherries, citrus, and cloves. They both turned as Remy LeBeau walked up the sidewalk and toward their table, his dark eyes practically glowing in anger.

* * *

Authors Note: One more chapter before this story is wrapped up! Please let me know what you have enjoyed as well as any constructive criticism.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Carefully, Jaleena set down her spoon and looked back at Beast, "If you don't mind, I'd like to handle this."

He nodded graciously, "Whatever you wish. I shall wait for your command."

"Good evening, Remy," Jaleena said pleasantly when he stopped at their table, still glaring down at them. "I don't see you down this way often, and it is a bit chilly tonight for a walk."

He looked back and forth between the two of them and did not return the greeting. He scowled, his eyes lingering on the deep V of her dress. "You be one to talk, Leena. You de one sitting outside half naked like a lady of de night. Ain't you chilled?"

Beast pushed back his chair to stand, and Leena did as well. Now they were drawing the attention of the few other couples sitting outside of the café. Jaleena held out a hand toward Beast, but he shook his head, "He has no reason to insult you like that."

"Hank, please. I asked you to let me handle this." She pleaded with him with her eyes, "He's just upset." She turned back to Gambit as Beast reseated himself. She narrowed her eyes at her husband to look at him with contempt, "And jealous, apparently, though you have no right to be. I suggest you turn around and go back home, Remy. This has nothing to do with you."

He shook his head at her, "It got everyt'ing to do wit' me." He looked at Beast, took one last drag off his cigarette before tossing it out into the street, and said, "I suggest you ignore what about to happen, mon ami."

"What's about to happen?" Jaleena cried. "Besides you coming out to ruin a perfectly beautiful evening. You have no right to just walk- -." She was cut off when he bent and swept her up into a fireman's carry over his shoulder. When she began to complain, he smacked her butt, and then realizing how the skirt rode up in this position, he kept his hand there to hold it in place.

When she began to protest, Beast spoke up again as he fought laughter, "I believe he's doing you a favor by placing his hand there, my dear." He picked the spoon up again. Jaleena had quieted quickly at his words, obviously beginning to feel embarrassment more than anything else. It was clear from Beast's expression that he found the turn of events quite amusing. "I take it she won't be riding back to the mansion with me?" he asked Gambit.

"Non. You be smart to be stayin' out of dis."

Beast nodded, "It goes without saying that you will be quite careful. It would be problematic if you were to do something foolish in your anger," though the words were said as he took another bite of the dessert, there was enough of an edge in his voice to make it clear that Beast was threatening more than commenting.

Gambit grinned, much of his anger diminishing at how easily his friend was giving in. It had driven him insane to see how well the two of them had worked together the previous evening. When Jubilee had called him, he'd felt completely consumed by anger. He had immediately headed into town to try to find them. It had taken a few hours, but he'd finally spotted them at this café and had made himself comfortable across the street to observe the rest of the date, growing more and more angry each time they had laughed or touched hands across the table.

"You can sleep well, mon ami. Remy take very good care of what is his." He allowed his voice to carry its own note of possessiveness, which only made his friend chuckle and turn his attention to stirring a bit more cream into his coffee.

"What's yours?" Jaleena squawked from over his shoulder, "I swear to God, I am going to murder you, LeBeau. Put me down right now."

Ignoring her, Gambit saluted Beast and turned to head down the street, ignoring the strings of curses she made with each step and any passersby who stared at him. He crossed the bridge, vaulted over the railing and headed down the short hill to the small alcove beneath the bridge's first arch. The area was littered with crushed beer cans and cigarette butts, but at least it was empty and private, which was exactly what he was looking for.

He set her hard on her feet against one of the bridge supports, causing her heels to dig a bit into the packed dirt. She quickly lifted her hands to try to push the hair out of her face. It had been secured in a rather tasteful chignon, but after his rough treatment of her, it hung in disarray around her face, some pieces still being held in place by pins, while the rest cascaded over her shoulders. She tossed the mass of it behind her and went to step around him, to put space between them.

"Non, Remy don't t'ink so." He said as he stepped closer to her, placing a hand on either side of her head. She had no choice but to step backwards as he advanced until she could move no further, her back pressing against the chilly cement.

She huffed out a breath in frustration and glared up at him, her ice blue eyes glittering dangerously. "You are going to regret this, Remy." She promised, "You have a lot of nerve to ruin a perfectly lovely date and then to carry me off like some sort of caveman!"

He placed one finger over her lips to still them, leaning close so that she could smell the tobacco on his breath, "You missing de point, Leena." When she just glared at him, he explained, "You could have stopped Remy at any time." When she realized he was right, her eyes widened, so he continued, "So why do you t'ink dat is? Maybe you wanted Remy to interrupt yo date. Maybe you was bored and wanted to be carried off like a cavewoman."

When she huffed out a breath again, he pressed his finger harder against her lips, his eyes narrowing and his voice lowering to a husky growl, "I t'ink you playin' games wit' Remy, Leena, and you should know better." He traced the finger down her chin, along her neck and into the V of the dress, his finger stopping at the point between her breasts. "You know Remy LeBeau always win, and he don't fight fair." With those words of warning, he pressed his body against hers and kissed her roughly, one hand fisting in her hair while the other traced back up her chest to flatten over her collarbone.

She resisted for only seconds before she was kissing him back. They had both been waiting for this moment, for this contact, since she had arrived, and the heat was an inferno. He broke away to trail kisses across her cheek so that he could whisper into her ear, "You t'ink dis a rebound? Den stop me, Leena. If dat all dis is, stop me." As he whispered, he pushed her dress over her shoulders and brought his hand down to bare and cup one of her breasts, molding it against his palm.

Her only response was a breathy moan and to arch her body into his. Her hands traveled up to drag his mouth back to hers as she groaned, "For God's sake, shut up." He did as she asked and slid his leg between hers, lifting it until she was straddling it, his other hand leaving her hair to slide against the smooth flesh of her thigh. He felt as if his body should surely be smoking, as if they would burst into flames at any moment. When she moaned his name, he laughed against her lips, sliding his hand further up her leg, enjoying the feeling when she flexed her thighs around his.

He slid his hand back to her butt to pull her closer against him, and then slid it up her back to hold her head in place as he arched his mouth over hers. Her hands were buried in his hair, the tie that had held it back now long lost. She fisted her hands, demanding as much from him as he was taking from her. She used her other hand on his shoulder for balance as she pressed herself even closer against his hands, mouth, and body.

He had no idea how long they kissed before he pulled back, letting his head drop back as he gasped for air. Things had gone too far. He hadn't planned for this, for things to be so hot and intense between them so quickly, for him to have so little control. It was his turn to groan when she took the initiative to kiss his neck, her sharp teeth biting at the sensitive spot where his neck and shoulder met. When one of her hands slid up beneath his shirt, her nails digging in as she writhed against him, he groaned, this time in pure frustration as he forced himself to step back. Not here. Not under a bridge surrounded by garbage. When she went to follow him, he held a hand out to keep her pressed back against the support beam. They both gasped for breath as awareness slowly seeped back into her eyes, as she realized where they were and what they had been moments away from doing. She hastily tugged her skirt back down as he tried to straighten the top of the dress to cover her more fully. She slapped his hands away and turned her back on him as she fixed it herself.

Both of their breaths were still labored when she turned back to face him. When she lifted her chin stubbornly and opened his mouth, he shook his head. "Don't, Leena." He looked at her squarely in the eye. "You could have stopped dat at any moment. Don't pretend you didn't want it to happen."

Her mouth snapped shut, and her cheeks flushed with color. She knew he was right, of course. When her eyes lowered to stare at the middle of his chest instead of in his face, he realized she was remembering the words he'd spoken in anger, so he pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her. "Remy didn't mean de lady of de night comment," he murmured. "Dat's not what dis was about. You look beautiful, mon coeur."

She sighed against his chest, and he simply held her for a few minutes. "You owe me a new dress. You ripped the hem of this one," was her soft response, though there was no heat in her words.

He kissed the top of her head, "Remy buy you as many dresses as you want as long as he get to watch you try dem on."

She laughed against his chest, "You are incorrigible, LeBeau."

He sighed, and drew her back so that he could look down at her, switching to French, he responded, "Yes, but dat's part of de charm, is it not?"

She smiled up at him, "Oui, but your French, even after all of these years, is still terrible."

He threw his head back and laughed, "Cajun is Cajun no matter what de language, mon amour."

* * *

They were quiet as they walked back to the car and during the ride back to the mansion. He held her hand the entire time, only releasing it to help her in and out of the car. Her stomach felt as if it were tied up in knots. Was the ending of the night really inevitable?

It was late when they got back, so no one was around when they came into the foyer and headed up the stairs. At the top, he began to turn left toward his room, but she stopped, pulling on his hand. He came back to stand close and looked down at her in question. After studying her dismayed features for a moment, he sighed and bent his head until his forehead rested against hers. Quietly, her murmured, "I know what you be t'inkin'. Too fast."

She sighed and closed her eyes, at least happy that she didn't have to explain what she was feeling. "Maybe," she whispered through a tight throat, "Maybe we could go for a walk? I could change into something warmer?"

He nodded and began leading her in the other direction toward her room. He let her unlock the door and brought her fingers to his lips before releasing them. "Remy stay here," he said as he made himself comfortable leaning against the wall, "It probably not be a good idea to come in."

She nodded. "I'll be quick," she promised as she closed the door quietly. She hurried to pull off the dress, and dressed quickly in jeans, a purple turtleneck, and a light blue fleece. She shoved her feet into her running shoes and was just finishing pulling her hair back as she stepped out the door in record time.

He smiled at her and linked his fingers with hers once more. "You always look amazing, Leena," he commented as he led her back to the staircase.

"Do you need to get anything? Another coat?" she asked.

"No," he squeezed her hand as he pushed the front door open, and they started down one of the paths that twisted across the grounds. As they walked, he dropped her hand long enough to pull out a cigarette and light it. He offered it to her, but she shook her head. After they walked in silence for a while, he asked, "So what were you doin' out wit' de Beast?"

She smiled to herself and cast him a sidelong glance. "Getting revenge," she admitted.

He coughed on the smoke from his cigarette at her simple answer. Once he'd regained his breath, he turned to look at her in confusion, "Revenge for what?"

She grinned up at him and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, "For all of your scheming." When he tried to defend himself, she shook her head. "I know all about what you were doing, and I know you got Rogue and Jubilee involved as well. I know you and Rogue's most recent relationship has been a fake and that you've been just friends for months." His mouth snapped closed, and he had the grace to look chagrinned. Her smile faded, "Why didn't you just tell me, Remy?"

He sighed, tugging on her hand to begin walking again, before he answered, "How was dat supposed to work? Remy could barely get you to say two words on de phone. You act like he got de plague as soon as you arrive." He paused to shake his head and take another drag from the cigarette before flicking it into the darkness. He looked at her, "T'ings are just so fucked up between us, Leena."

She took a step closer to him, tugging his arm until it circled her shoulders and she could rest her head against him. They walked for a few paces before she whispered, "I know. I don't understand where that leaves us." She toyed with a strand of her hair, staring down at it rather than looking up at him. "On one hand," she admitted, "it would be so easy to fall back into bed with you and just try to see where things go, but I don't think that would help things in the long run." She paused, glancing up at him to see him staring up at the stars. Hesitantly, she asked, "If you see things between us being the long run."

He stopped walking to turn her to face him. He placed his hands on either side of her face as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips. "Leena," he said quietly, "I seen t'ings in de long run for us from de start, from de moment you came stormin' down de steps of dat library like an avengin' angel." When she smiled, he kissed her again before wrapping his arms more fully around her and tucking her head beneath his chin. "But you right. Goin' to bed just' gonna make it more complicated. Fun, but complicated"

She sighed against his chest, "I wish you had fought me on that one." He laughed and continued to hold her, his fingers stroking along her back. "So where does that leave us, Remy? We want to make it work, but I don't even know where to start."

He was quiet for a moment, tilting his head until his cheek rested against the top of her head. "We start over. We different people now, and we gotta get to know who dese new people are." He stepped back to tilt her face up to him again, a grin on his face. "You wanna go on a date wit' Remy LeBeau?"

She smiled, "I think I'd like that." She slid her arms from around his back to snake them up around his neck, her fingers tangling in the hair that still hung loose around his face. "I can't picture you taking me to the symphony," When he made a face, she giggled, "but I'm sure you'll come up with something entertaining for us to do. I look forward to getting to know you, Remy LeBeau."

He smiled down at her and said, "Remy feel de same way." Then he kissed her, and they started over.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading "Where there's Smoke." At this point, I'm not sure if this is where the story of Remy and Leena end. I know I have some other ideas for things, and I may do a couple one-shots of some dates, but I don't have anything planned right now. If you'd like to see more in this storyline, please let me know, but I've been a bit discouraged by the lack of feedback, so I'm taking a break.

Right now, I'm going to focus on a new story, "Evading Darkness," which follows the more current comic storyline for Jubilee (after she's a vampire but in an AU where she doesn't become a teen-vamp-mom).


End file.
